


Resisting Our Dark Fate

by LakenStonewell



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Angst, F/F, I fixed it, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakenStonewell/pseuds/LakenStonewell
Summary: Days after the events of Terminator: Dark Fate, Sarah Connor and Dani Ramos begin preparing for an apocalyptic future. Dani is awash in grief after losing Grace, but it also determined to change the dark fate of the woman who was her loyal protector. She's never felt drawn to someone the way she was drawn to Grace, and she mourns Grace's presence and a future that could have been. At least she has Sarah to keep her tethered to the mission at hand.While regrouping, Sarah and Dani encounter Grace in a seemingly impossible reunion that forces all three women to reconsider their shared future and their individual fates.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 167
Kudos: 596





	1. What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This will be a slow burn for a few chapters. Even though the connection is immediate and intense, fun stuff comes a little later. Contains spoilers for Terminator: Dark Fate, obviously.
> 
> Chapters jump between 2041 (about a year before Grace is sent back) and 2020 (when the movie takes place).
> 
> This fic also include some characters from previous Terminator movies and original characters.

“What’s next?” Dani asked, knowing it would be unlikely for Sarah to provide a comforting answer.

“Next, we find a place to rest. Then we get to work,” Sarah replied without looking over from the driver’s seat of their recently (and illegally) acquired grey pickup truck.

Gazing out the dusty passenger window, Dani reflected on the events of the past five days. It felt impossible to know what to do next, and at least she had Sarah to take the lead for a while. She’d only known Sarah for a matter of days but had already learned to trust the older woman’s directives. Although not as protective as Grace, Sarah understood the stakes and was a seasoned warrior. _I’ll be safe with her_..._I think_, Dani reminded herself.

Just that morning, they’d seen Grace at the park with her family. The images of the young girl—hugging her younger brother in carefree and happy moment before greeting her parents enthusiastically—flashed in Dani’s mind but were quickly replaced with painful memories of Grace’s lifeless body sprawled on the concrete floor of the hydro-electric plant. Dropping her gaze, Dani tried to blink away tears. She caught herself rubbing her hands together again, subconsciously trying to wipe off Grace’s blood that she’d washed from her hands two days ago.

“This place will do. Stay here.” Sarah’s order pulled Dani from the painful memory.

Sarah slammed the truck door, causing Dani to jump. Dani remembered yet again how much she missed Grace's protective presence and wondered when the grief would stop feeling like a crushing weight on her chest. Grace’s strength and intensity were a source of comfort even in moments of horror and despair, of which there have been many in the last week. Although thankful for Sarah's guidance, Dani couldn’t help but miss Grace. Somehow, she could make Dani feel safe in the midst of chaos by just wrapping an arm around her or looking into her eyes.

Dani wondered how Sarah could move through this grief without losing any momentum. She’d dragged Dani out of the hydro plant, and they’d been on the move ever since. Dani had been in a haze of trauma and grief for days. In and out of fitful sleep, eating small meals only when Sarah shoved food toward her. After 14 hours spent putting distance between themselves and the dam, Sarah suggested they go see Grace’s younger self. Dani had been dumbstruck by the suggestion; Sarah didn’t seem like the sentimental type. But Dani eventually recognized the suggestion for what it was: a gesture of condolence.

Sliding her sunglasses on as she exited the motel office, Sarah approached the truck. “Grab your stuff; we’re in a room around the back.”

~*~

_Another night, another shitty motel bed_, Dani sighed.

Dropping her bag near the bathroom, Dani collapsed on a bed the moment Sarah shut and locked the door.

“I got first shower, kid. There’s cash in my pack if you want to go get something to eat or drink.”

Although her body protested any and all movement, Dani pulled herself from the bed, grabbed some cash, and headed down the walkway and around the corner to the vending machines. She dragged her hand through her disheveled, shoulder-length brown hair as she glanced up at fluorescent light that supplied barely adequate light for the nearly empty parking lot of the roadside motel.

_Walking outside, alone, in the dark_, Dani thought to herself. Now that was something Grace—_her_ Grace, not the young Grace they visited—wouldn’t have liked. Grace had followed Dani like a shadow, always subtly positing herself between Dani and any potential threat. Tightly wrapping her body around Dani to shield her from explosives or bullets. Even in her final moments, Grace had empowered Dani to do what was necessary to survive, but Dani doubted she would ever forgive herself for letting someone else she cared about die for her.

With a half-full bucket of ice, two cold bottles of water, and a bag of chips (which was equally likely to be eaten or dumped out to store Sarah’s latest burner phone), Dani walked slowly back to room 118. She slid the key card into the lock and waited for the familiar monotone beep that signaled an unlocked door.

But there was no beep, and the indicator light flashed red instead of green. A small wave of panic rushed through Dani’s body. With a shaky hand, she removed the card and tried again. This time, the light turned green. Dani let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and opened the door. Even little things like a lazy lock on a motel door could rattle her, sending a wave of anxious energy through her body and raising her heart rate. _Some world-saving hero I am_, she thought.

She dropped the keycard, water bottles, and chips on the nightstand. She collapsed back on the bed and closed her eyes as Sarah emerged from the bathroom and glanced over at her. Sarah looked slightly more relaxed, but no less ornery with her wet hair neatly combed back and her body clean despite the fact that she donned the same dusty, sweat-soaked clothes she’d worn for the last few days.

Sarah snagged the chip bag and tore it open, dumping the contents on the nightstand without thanking Dani. She tucked her phone inside and started eating the chips off the table. _Living with Sarah will take some getting used to_, Dani thought as she drew closed her eyes again and tried to remember what it was like to fall asleep peacefully. As her eyes shut each night, Dani would see Grace’s blood-covered face and hears her pleading voice. But for the moment, all Dani could hear was crunching potato chips. 

Giving up on sleep for the moment, Dani sat up and opened one of the water bottles. As she brought the water to her lips, there are three loud bangs on the motel room door. 

Dani’s breath hitched and water spilled from the bottle as her hand tensed reflexively. Shooting Dani a look with unspoken orders to stay still and silent, Sarah moved toward the door. Whomever or whatever was on the other side of the door pounded again as Sarah quickly grabbed her shotgun from her gear pack, crouched, and approached the door with careful precision. 

The next round of pounding begins, but abruptly ceased as Sarah reached the door. Sarah rose from her crouch and positioned her back along the wall adjacent to the door. It was then that Dani heard the familiar monotone beep of the door lock. 


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finds Dani and Sarah, but nothing goes as planned.

Cold liquid from water bottle in Dani’s right hand sloshed out and coated her shaking hand as her eyes meet Sarah’s. The heavy motel room door opened in a smooth motion and a tall figure dressed in all black with a hood over their head entered the room, adeptly disarming Sarah, striking her across the face with the butt of her own shotgun and sending her crashing to the floor in a flash. Thinking of her failed promise to never let anyone die to protect her again, Dani dropped the water and lunged towards the intruder while pulling the handgun from the waist band of her jeans. The interloper quickly pivoted from looming over Sarah and pointed the shotgun in Dani’s direction.

Intent on defending Sarah, Dani pulled back on the trigger. As her body braced for the recoil from the shot, she noticed familiar blue eyes staring back at her from behind the barrel of the shotgun.

The battle hardened soldier adroitly grabbed Dani’s hand and redirected the shot to the floor. Keeping a firm grasp on Dani’s hand, Grace locked eyes with her.

“I know you’re scared, Dani, but I’m here to protect you."

Frozen in disbelief, Dani stood motionless before the woman she thought she had lost forever.

“Dani we have to go, now!" Grace removed her hood, "Come with me if you want to live.”

“Grace… It’s you,” Dani said in disbelief, her voice barely above a whisper.

“What...what did you just say?” Grace demanded while glancing back at Sarah who was still motionless on the floor.

Grace’s heart rate and breathing continued to accelerate, and she could feel her temperature rising. Singular in her mission, Grace had the spent last two days straight racing to find Dani. Grace noted her adrenaline spiking, threatening to drain the last of her energy reserves, but ignored her internal alerts.

Her augmentations were tuned for short bursts of intense close-combat. Enhanced soldiers like her would engage the hunter killer machines, holding them off for precious minutes until their comrades could escape or rally enough firepower to destroy the machine. But the human body could handle the unnatural strength and heightened cognition engendered by the enhancements for only a matter of minutes before sending the augmented soldier crashing into intense neuropathic pain and cause an inevitable but temporary loss of consciousness.

_Focus, _Grace scolded herself. She had finally found Dani—alive, but with another armed and dangerous stranger. The Rev-9 she encountered yesterday was, thankfully, no where to be seen.

Dani stepped forward and stood directly in front of Grace, who quickly lowered her gun. Raising her arms slowly, Dani placed her hands on both sides of Grace’s face as she returned her gaze back to Dani. Her eyes searched Dani’s, scanning for an answer that would help her make sense of the situation. The familiarity and intimacy of Dani’s gesture stunned her into silence.

Tears trailed down Dani’s face as she stared intently into Grace’s eyes and repeated her name. Grace reluctantly stepped out of Dani’s reach.

“I…I don’t understand. How do you know who I am? And who the fuck is that?” Grace pointed towards Sarah.

_“¡Oh, Dios mío! _Sarah!” Dani breathlessly exclaimed as she rushed passed Grace and dropped to her knees in front of Sarah. She rolled the injured woman onto her back.

“She’s alive,” Grace assured Dani, still trying to process this new situation that fails to fall into any of the myriad scenarios her Commander, _her_ Dani, had outlined during the pre-mission briefing.

“Are you sure?” Dani asked, her eyes pleading with Grace to repeat her answer.

“Yes, she’s experiencing temporary paralysis from the head trauma, but she’ll be okay. I think.” Grace’s situational confusion was compounded by her metabolic flux. She could feel herself beginning to crash. Her vision blurred, and she could feel her heart pounding arrhythmically. The internal display in her optical enhancement flashed red. She unzipped her black hoodie. 

_She can’t know who I am. That’s impossible. None of this is right, _ Grace told herself.

“Help me get her on the bed,” Dani demanded.

“No. Leave her. You need to come with me. Now!” Grace shook her head to clear her vision and walked over to Dani, intent on pulling her away from Sarah.

“No!" Dani glared at Grace with an all-too-familiar commanding expression amplified by her inherent stubbornness. Grace tottered back to lean her body against the wall, once more taking ragged breaths. She slowly shut her eyes in frustration, feeling her body and resolve beginning to weaken as Dani gently touched the bleeding gash on Sarah’s cheek and checked her pulse.

Through closed eyes and gritted teeth Grace tried once more.

“Dani, you don’t understand, you—”

Dani stood and walked towards Grace. “No, YOU don’t understand! I watched you die three days ago! I watched the life fade from your eyes!” Angry tears fell from Dani’s bloodshot eyes.

Seeing the pain on Dani’s face felt like a punch in the gut to Grace. Trying to make sense of what she’s hearing, she slowly examined Dani again, a younger version of the woman she knew so intimately in the future.

“I know it sounds crazy, Grace, but you showed up and saved me a four days ago. You fought the Rev-9 and we…”

“You don’t fight a Rev-9, you run from it,” Grace corrected, shaking her head, wiping the sweat from her brow, and bending over with her hands on her knees.

Dani had conditioned her and her fellow soldiers to view the newest model terminator as a walking death sentence. The Resistance fire teams had found ways to quickly destroy Rev-7s, and they were beginning to find weaknesses in the Rev-8s design, but the new Rev-9 loomed as an unstoppable killing machine until more the augmented humans could be created.

“_Run don’t fight_, that’s exactly what you said last time you half-metal motherfucker,” Sarah snarled as she slowly raised herself to a seated position.

“She’s not wrong,” Dani added as she steps back from Sarah and stood in front of Grace. “You literally said those exact words.”

As Grace stands up, Dani gently placed a hand on Grace’s chest, assessing the soldier’s state.

Grace narrowed her eyes to glare at Sarah and then looked back to Dani who is standing so close she can smell the familiar scent of her sweat, bringing forth uninvited memories of their last night together before they infiltrated the Legion base that housed time distortion tech. Although her dark brown hair was longer and her face was noticeably younger, it was undoubtedly her Dani. _But who am I to her? _Grace wondered.

Looking down at Dani’s hand, pressing gently against the seam of her pilfered tank top, Grace recounted Dani’s final orders. _Force me to believe. I’ll be panicked and scared, and you’ll be a total stranger. _

Yet, here she is, placing her hand on Grace’s body without hesitation. Why? How?

“Will one of you get me some fucking ice already? Then we can start to figure out this shitfest,” Sarah snarled from the floor. Dani walked over to the nightstand where the ice bucket rested.

“No, it’s not safe. You need to stay with me,” Grace reached out for Dani with a shaky hand and fell to one knee, too weak to stand.

“You’re crashing. When’s the last time you had water?” Dani asked Grace, assertively, as she turned back in her direction.

“I don’t need water, I need to save you, Dani” Grace mumbled almost in incoherently as she collapsed to the floor.

Rushing to her side, Dani puts her hand on Grace’s cheek as her eyes fluttered shut and she began to lose consciousness. “You already saved me.”


	3. Year 2041

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashforward/Flashback to 2041, about a year before Grace is sent back to protect Dani.

** _Year 2041_ **

“Give her another dose, she’s waking up.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Do it!”

Grace squinted and turned her head away from the bright light. She tried to raise her hand to further shield her eyes, but then realized neither of her arms could move. In fact, she couldn’t even feel them. Glancing down, she saw layers of her skin and subcutaneous tissue pulled back to either side of her arms revealing the metallic mesh now coiled around her alloy-reinforced bones. Grace felt herself begin to panic. The din of medical alarms and shouting assaulted her ears. _Too much, too loud, _Grace winced. 

“Push propofol, now!”

Grace’s view of the room slowly faded to black as the sedative hit her. She could still hear the sound of the bone drill, though, and smell the smoke from the welding of metal to bone. 

The augmentation would simultaneously destroy parts of her human body and replace them with a mix of salvaged materials and tech from Legion troops. And nothing would ever be the same. 

_If I make it through this, I should tell them about that smell_, Grace thought to herself.

Her friend Kyle in the reverse engineering lab once told her about the methods used to harvest hyperalloy from the endoskeletons of Rev-7s. A hyperalloy netting was created to be used as a skeletal graft to provide both strength without sacrificing flexibility and dynamic movements. The first series of surgeries focused on bone grafts, muscular netting, and metabolic augmentation to speed up healing. Once Stage One surgeries were complete, the patient would heal in a fraction of the time.

Only then could Stage Two begin, which involved embedding fives kinds nanotech for sensorial enhancements, one for each of the five senses. But no one had ever successfully had all five senses enhanced. Resistance surgeons cited the potential for cognitive overload as one of the explanations for patients rejecting at least part of the augmentations. The human body knows its limits better than we do, Grace had surmised, when she first heard of the limitations and failures of the small number of augmentations before hers.

~*~

Three weeks later, Grace awoke again. The room was dimly light, and the incessant beeps of monitors had been replaced by the soft hum of the air filter and nearby power generator. She was alone. Grace had been sleeping in tight quarters with her other survivors and then, when she was older, her fellow soldiers. In fact, she’d never slept alone as an adult and the presence of someone else sleeping was familiar and comforting. She was uneasy. 

Throbbing pain in her left temple distracted her from her assessment of the room. Her training had habituated her to always conduct a situational assessment in order to inform her tactics. _What’s the potential threat? Where are the entrances and escape routes?_

The room didn’t appear to be one of the rehab rooms used in the surgery wing. There was soft lighting coming from a lamp on the far side of the room near the door that was locked and closed. The Resistance didn’t have spare materials for interior doors; their underground bases were deep beneath fortified bunkers.

How long had she been here?

She wore only tactical base layer shorts and a sports bra and could see the incisions from her augmentations were healed, leaving long scars in geometric patterns across her entire body. Holding her arms out, she examined the patterns and the thought of what lay beneath made her stomach churn. Of course, she had volunteered for augmentation, but living with the reality of that choice would take some getting used to. 

Legion had taken everything and everyone from her, and now its tech was inside her. Grace narrowed her eyes as she examined the back of her hands more closely. It’s a strange sensation to not recognize your own body, to know that the same tech that killed off most of the human population is now holding your body together and keeping you alive.

She touched her abdomen where the power source would have been placed.

"Try not to think about it,” a voice spoke quietly from behind her. 

Startled, Grace looked over her shoulder to see a familiar figure walk around the makeshift bed to crouch at Grace’s side. 

“Commander....I—"

"You can call me Dani now. How do you feel?”

Grace contemplated the unfamiliar weight of metal in her limbs. Her muscle strength must not have caught up to her augmentations yet. 

“Different,” she replied eventually. 

“That’s to be expected.”

Both women sat in silence. Grace was nervous to be alone with the Commander, a woman she so admired and had long studied from afar. 

“Your senso-neural augments are still offline. We’ll bring them online after you’ve adjusted to your new physicality. We’ve learned the psychological adjustment goes more smoothly that way.”

Grace winced again as the throbbing pain in her temple returned. 

“That pain will subside as your body gets accustomed to the sensor receptors, but I can get meds if it’s too much.”

“No. It’ll be okay,” Grace replied, not wanting to be a burden. She groaned and tried in vain to sit up. “Why are you here...with me?”

“I always try to be present when one of my augmented soldiers wakes up.”

“Oh,” Grace thought, disappointed and embarrassed that she had even asked the question. 

As Grace rose in the ranks of the Resistance, she’d slowly seen more of the Commander. Mission planning meetings, mostly, but occasionally in debriefings and triage (when missions didn’t go as planned and Grace or one of the men in her squad had ended up injured). But she’d never been alone with her before.

Grace had always gotten the impression that the commander didn’t like her. She wouldn’t hold her gaze if their eyes happened to meet across the room. She’d never spoken directly to her. Despite being one of the best fighters and the youngest squadron leader, Grace never seemed to catch the Commander's attention.

Her friend Kyle would always tease her about this fact. Well, that and the reality that Grace was infatuated with the Commander. Everyone admired Daniella Ramos, and the soldiers who joined the ranks of the Resistance did so because of their belief in the woman with a vision of the future. Attraction was a natural derivative of that degree of hero worship. 

“Let’s get you vertical,” Dani said, breaking Grace from her wandering thoughts. 

Dani stood next to the bed as Grace swung her legs off the side and placed her bare feet on the dust covered concrete floor. Though Dani was much smaller, she had the strength to help steady Grace as she stood.

The intimate physical proximity was distracting for Grace. Her legs felt heavy and awkward, but she was mostly focused on the Commander’s left arm around her waist and her right hand grasping her arm. She was very aware of the how Commander’s strong fingers splayed across the skin of her hip and tried to not lean too heavily on her. 

“Well done, soldier. Now let’s get some food in you.”

~*~

Another two weeks passed. Grace was starting to feel more coordinated. The post-op training regime helped recalibrate her reflexes as her hyper metabolism healed her body. When she wasn’t rehabbing, getting medical scans, or doing tactical testing, she was required to rest in the private room. She’d figured out that the room was the Commander’s quarters. She had no business bunking there, but it clearly wasn’t open for debate. Whenever she awoke, Dani would be in the room, sitting nearby or working at the makeshift desk.

Sometimes they’d talk, but it was perfunctory and predictable exchanges about Grace’s progression—how was she feeling? what was her pain level? Grace dutifully answers the Commander’s questions and listened patiently to whatever new information had been gleaned from the latest round of testing. She still didn’t understand why the Commander was so invested in her now after essentially ignoring her for the last several years. Nevertheless, Grace was grateful for the company. She had been in near-constant pain as her body tried ineffectually to reject the foreign material soldered to her bones and sewn into her muscle and sinew.

But the pain lessened when Dani was in the room. Maybe it was just the distraction of not being alone, but she seemed to have a calming effect on Grace's body. 

Her mind, however, was far from calm. Grace wanted to know what was going on outside that room. The Resistance had made progression on several fronts and last she knew Legion’s tactics had shifted dramatically. Fighting a global AI driven by rationality meant that the enemy would abandon tactics if they were seen as ineffective or inefficient, but only when some new method was in place. Despite their temptation to celebrate such a victory, there was also a palpable sense of dread about what new horror would come next. 

The heavy metal door opened and Dani steps inside. Grace could immediately read the tension in Dani’s body. Her jaw was taut and anger flashed behind her eyes as she took several long blinks. But there was also something else. Pain? Sadness?

Dani let out a slow breath and stared at the ceiling. “I thought we’d have more time.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” Grace asked anxiously.

Dani looked Grace in the eye with a steady gaze.

“Nothing. Yet. But we need to talk, Grace.” 


	4. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2020, Dani watches over an incapacitated Grace at the motel. Sarah is ornery, as usual.

**2020**

“Will you help me get her on the bed?”

“No,” Sarah replied, reapplying the icepack to her bleeding and swollen cheek.

Dani rolled her eyes and tried to lift Grace.

“For fuck’s sake, don’t hurt yourself,” Sarah barked before rising with an exaggerated grunt to walk across the room. With Sarah’s reluctant help, Dani moved Grace’s unusually heavy body from the floor to the motel bed.

“For the record, I’m still mad at her,” Sarah muttered.

Dani ignored Sarah and turned her attention back to Grace. She brushed damp hair off her forehead and laid her other hand on Grace’s chest to feel her racing heartbeat. She pulled off the sweatshirt in hopes of cooling the fever ravaging her body. Dani pulled one of the last two doses full of the anticonvulsant cocktail out of her bag. She had taken the syringes from Grace’s lifeless body at the hydro plant. She didn’t know why. She had no use for them. They seemed like a pathetic memento, but it was something tangible to remember Grace, her devoted protector who spoke with sincerity and trusted her implicitly. _What had she done,_ Dani wondered, _to deserve such loyalty from someone like Grace? _

Dani lifted Grace’s tank top to inject the mixture in her abdomen, praying that it would work. After discarding the empty syringe, Dani rested her hand on Grace’s stomach and tried to not think about how she had sliced into Grace’s midline mere days ago to remove her energy core in order to kill the Rev-9 who had hunted them relentlessly. She tenderly traced the scars from Grace’s augmentation and noticed the tattoo on the left side of her stomach.

“Sarah, look! Her tattoo is different!” Dani exclaimed.

Sarah walked over.

**39.0968° N, 120.0324° W**

**For John.**

Without speaking, Sarah turned and walked away. 

“These numbers are different, right?” Dani asked, gently running her fingers over the markings on Grace’s skin.

“Yes…”

“And it says—”

“I fucking saw what it says!” Sarah snapped.

The older woman grabbed her leather jacket and started towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Out for supplies,” Sarah responded, “I’ll be back.”

~*~

“_Sí, mi amor,”_ Grace mumbled, startling Dani.

Sarah smirked and returned to super-gluing to the gash on her cheek closed. “Looks like your super soldier has a soft side.”

“Not helpful, Sarah,” Dani said as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, neither is she until we can get her to wake the fuck up,” Sarah said giving the sealed gash one more look before stepping away from mirror.

Dani ignored Sarah and turned her attention back to Grace. She studied her face. The thin scars below her eyes and down her cheeks looked the same. Dressed in a grey tank top and black pants, Grace looked just as she remembered her. Except that the left side of her face seemed bruised and her body was covered in scratches.

“How is this even possible?” Dani asked.

Sarah sighed and replied, “I don’t know.”

“She seemed so confused, so upset” Dani reflected. “There’s no way she’s a Rev-9, right?”

“No,” Sarah lowered her voice with an uncharacteristic sincerity, “I doubt that they can mimic complex emotions.” Clearing her throat, Sarah casually continued, “By the way, that woman right there is in love with you.”

Dani looked at Sarah, contemplating her comment, then deciding to change the topic.

“So, by 'supplies',” Dani said while watching Sarah unpack the paper bag, “you meant booze?”

Sarah ignored the comment and opened up the bottle of tequila.

“Sarah. Sarah, talk to me! What the hell is going on!”

“You think I know what the fuck is going?” Sarah said back, dismissively, before taking another long drink from the bottle. 

“Is this the part where you drink until you black out?” Dani bit back. 

Sarah stepped forward with surprising swiftness and poked her finger into Dani’s chest. “You know what, Dani—!”

At that moment, Grace awoke. In one fluid motion, she burst off the bed while grabbing the pistol from the nightstand. She wrapped one arm around Dani and pulled her back against her body and pivoted to the side. Then she pointed the gun at Sarah’s head. 

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Her,” Grace warned, leveling her deadly stare down at Sarah. 

“Grace! Stop!” Dani pleaded.

“Talk. Talk fast,” Grace said to Sarah while tightening her arm across Dani’s chest and cocking the gun. 

“You might want to consult with _tu amor _before you go around shooting strangers,” Sarah responds nonchalantly while staring Grace in the eye, daring her to react. She didn’t. 

"Stop it!” Dani demanded as she pushed free from Grace’s grasp, “You two are NOT having this pissing match again!”

Grace eyed Dani without turning her face away from Sarah.

“Put the gun down, Grace,” Dani said slowly and more authority than she knew she could muster. Her face was flushed with outrage and eyes blazed with determination.

Grace recognized the look instantly and was helpless to resist Dani’s directive. She slowly lowered the gun. 

“You’re welcome for keeping her alive, by the way,” Sarah said, breaking the tense silence. 

Dani could hear Grace’s grip on the gun tighten. She stepped in front of Sarah, facing Grace.

“Hey! Stop! We’re all on the same team. This is Sarah Connor. August 29, 1997 was supposed to be Judgement Day, like Legion’s attack. But before then, Sarah changed the future and saved everyone. But apparently we fuck it all back up again.”

“So, why do you care what happens to Dani?” Grace asked without taking her eyes off Sarah.

“Same reason you do,” Sarah replied. 

“I doubt that,” Grace growled with menace in her voice.

Sarah merely smirked and returned to her bottle. 

Though she loathed to admit it, Grace was mildly impressed with this woman. Someone of her stature and age shouldn’t have even registered as a threat. From her tactical scans through the motel door, Grace noted only the weapon and the position of the figure who was clearly not Dani on the other side of the door.

She’d recognize her Dani anywhere. Even before their relationship grew more intimate after her augmentation, Grace always felt connected to Dani. Sure, every Resistance fighter and all the support operators revered the Commander. She earned her soldiers’ fidelity by offering a vision of the future when it had appeared by every measure to be nothing but relentless suffering until Legion hunted down every last survivor.

Grace had heard of Dani months before she ever saw her in person. Word had spread that there was a leader uniting bands of survivors in the months after Day Zero, the day the world as we knew it ended. This leader was one who could simultaneously tame the most bestial and violent tendencies brought out by famine and train malnourished and traumatized individuals into trusted soldiers committed to a cause beyond their own survival.

“Hello? Earth to Chrome Bones?” Sarah called mockingly. “You wanna tell us what you know? What you remember?” She continued. 

Grace glared at Sarah. Yes, this stranger had garnered a healthy amount of respect upon initial tactical scans, but now she registered more as an annoying distraction.

"You may have changed the future, Connor, but you didn’t change our fate. No one can.”


	5. Memorable Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani, Grace, and Sarah try to figure out how the future has changed.

~*~

Dani handed Grace a bottle of water and gently guided her back to sit on the edge of the bed. Grace looked a little weary but seemed much better than she had before she collapsed. The medication had worked.

“Well, since your personal super soldier is back now, consider me off duty,” Sarah declared as she cradled the bottle of tequila and laid on the bed on the far side of the room.

“Dani, what the hell happened?” Grace demanded, forcefully but without aggression. Her military instincts told her to try to get control of the situation.

Dani opened her mouth but couldn’t bring herself to begin.

Sarah began a slow, controlled recitation of the events of the last five days. Her gravelly voice was measured and methodical.

“You and the Rev-9 ambushed Dani at work. He was disguised as her father. You slowed him down and got her and Diego out. The Rev caught up and wrecked your truck.”

“Your dad...and Diego...that’s when you lost them?” Grace asked looking up at Dani. “You mentioned them, but I never knew the details.”

Grace watched Dani’s face as the younger woman nodded and grimaced.

“Dani, I’m so sorry,” Grace said softly.

Dani could feel the sincerity in Grace’s words. It made the grief welling up inside in her chest feel even heavier.

Sarah continued. “I found you all on a bridge on Highway 85 outside Mexico City. I tried to blow up that shifty mother fucker. Then you stole my fucking car.”

Dani didn’t miss the subtle twitch at the corner of Grace’s mouth. How fucked up had Dani’s world gotten that humor and pain can exist in such adjacency without seeming cold-hearted?

Dani cleared her throat. “We didn’t get far before you started to crash. You told me you needed meds, anticonvulsants and other stuff, and then you passed out in a pharmacy.”

Dani vividly recalled the moment Grace collapsed after clearing several shelves of medication into a bag. Her handgun had fallen to the floor and Dani hesitated for a split-second. She sensed the others in the lobby were about to grab the gun, reasoning that Grace was an obvious threat. It was then that Dani made her choice, grabbing the gun, implicating herself, and committing to whatever would come next. If she was facing an insane and violent future, she wanted to face it with Grace.

“And that’s when I saved your asses, again,” Sarah continued, propping herself up against the cheap wooden headrest of the motel bed. “We regrouped and iced you down while we waited for the meds to kick in. When you woke up, you nearly broke my arm and shoved my face into a wall. You certainly do have a way of making memorable introductions.”

Grace said nothing, her face impassive.

“After comparing hellish versions of the fucked-up future, you tracked the message on my phone that brought me to the bridge. It happened to be the same location you were sporting on your stomach,” Sarah continued.

“These coordinates?” Grace asked lifting her shirt to show the numbers carefully scrawled on her skin. Most of her stomach was still raw with what looked like road rash.

“No. They were different,” Dani said, finally finding her voice again. She moved to sit next to Grace on the bed.

Grace’s face contorted as she thought through the implications of that information.

“The coordinates led to Carl,” Sarah continued.

“Carl?” Grace asked while wearing a skeptical look that made Dani wonder if she recognized the name. Her eyes flashed with recognition, but Grace was obviously reluctant to share whatever she knew (or thought she might know).

“Carl was an overgrown Roomba with a thing for drapes,” Sarah muttered.

“Carl was an ally,” Dani corrected annoyed with Sarah flippancy. “With his help, you stopped the Rev-9, but...”

“Nothing can stop a Rev-9 in this time except one of my power cores,” Grace said decisively.

Sarah and Dani glanced at each other knowingly. 

“One of?” Dani asked.

“You made sure I had two, one activated and one as a reserve. It was a prototype build for new augments,” Grace explained, wondering exactly what secret meaning had passed between Dani and Sarah just now.

For the first time since her life turned upside down, Dani felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe fate wouldn’t separate her and Grace after all?

“The tattoo. Two power cores," Dani repeated to herself, "We changed the future!” Dani exclaimed to Sarah, who obviously didn’t share her enthusiasm.

“Alright. Your turn, blondie. Tell us what you know. What’s your mission?” Sarah said while staring at the ceiling.

“Dani. Dani is my mission.”

Grace turned to face Dani. Somehow, she hadn’t noticed her injuries earlier. She carefully examined her face, gently touching the raw cut on above Dani’s eye and the one near her cheek bone. Grace looked at her lips, which were still partly swollen, and fought the urge to touch them.

“Right,” Sarah sighed impatiently. “What else?”

“Save you. Share my tech. But I can’t tell you about the future. Those are my mission parameters,” Grace said to Dani.

“Jesus Christ. Just when I thought I couldn’t like your android ass any less,” Sarah muttered.

“I’m not an android. I’m human, just enhanced. Increased speed and strength. Some nanotech, too, that accelerates sensory perceptions and reflexes and helps me heal faster. All of which means it would be easy to ripe your throat out if you piss me off. So, don’t,” Grace growled.

Sarah raised her eyebrows in mock admiration, clearly disregarding the threat from the imposing figure. Grace held herself like the lifelong soldier she was, her body always poised to move, her sense attuned to her immediate surroundings. No doubt, Sarah thought, Grace is finely tuned weaponed.

“Did OG have nanotech?” Sarah sat up and asked Dani casually.

Dani shook her head and raised her eyebrows, not understanding Sarah's question.

“OG: Original Grace. Hope that doesn’t make you feel derivative,” Sarah said derisively while looking back at Grace, “It’s just easier if we know which one of you we’re talking about.”

Grace grew increasingly irritated with Sarah’s taunting. “Look, none of this matters if we don’t keep Dani safe. I encountered a Rev-9 right after I time jumped. It could still be out there. We need to move. Now."

“I get it. Ever the good soldier, you want to follow orders. You want to save the woman who raised you and then sent you across time to save her. But you’re not in charge here. We need your knowledge as much as we need your tech.”

“‘Raised me?’ Dani didn’t raise me.” Grace retorted. She found me, yes. She saved me. She saved us all from the worst parts of humanity. I grew up with other war orphans in one of the communities that Dani organized until I was old enough to join the resistance.”

“I thought you couldn’t tell us about the future?” Sarah said mockingly.

“It’s a judgement call,” Grace responded, closing her eyes briefly, her irritation palpable. “And, if we’re going to be working together, we obviously need to build a little trust. There are some basic facts you need to know to know about me.”

“I don’t really give a shit, unless it’s strategically useful,” Sarah said in frustration. She slammed down her half-empty bottle of tequila and got up off the bed. “Shit. I’m going to go get more supplies. Get yourselves cleaned up. We rest tonight and head out first thing in the morning.” Sarah opened the door and walked out into the cool night air.

Grace darted out the door after Sarah, tucking the gun into the waistband of her pants.

“Hey,” she said as she caught up to Sarah, “I don’t know what all happened between us—between you and the other Grace—but you need to know, if you put Dani in harm’s way, if you are reckless, I will end you. There’s nothing I won’t do to keep her safe.”

“Noted,” Sarah said not breaking her gaze.

After a beat, Sarah turned away and started down the street towards the convenience store. “But just so you know," she called over her shoulder, "I’ve seen this all before." She turned and continued talking as she swaggered backwards down the street. "The socially stunted and loyal soldier sent across time to protect the person they’ve always loved but could never have. Trust me. It doesn’t end well for either of you.”

Grace was still pondering Sarah’s last comment when she came back into the room.

“Why don’t you shower first?” Dani suggested.

Grace hesitated, not wanting Dani to be out of her sight.

“You’ll blend in a little better if you don’t look like you just got run over by a semitruck.” Dani said, trying to be playful as she gestured to Grace’s filthy clothes and body. “What happened when you encountered the Rev 9, anyway?”

“He ran me over with a semitruck,” Grace replied bluntly, without a trace of humor.

“Oh.”


	6. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2041, a frustrated Grace confronts Dani.

** _Year 2041_ **

“Commander, what do you mean we need to talk?! No, we need to do something. If something’s happened, let me help. I’m healed! I can serve. Let me fight!”

_Oh, God. There she is—my Grace, _Dani thought_. _The passion and determination in Grace’s eyes as she made her case struck Dani. All these years. Everything that happened since 2020. All the changes she thought she made. Yet, here is Grace looking exactly the same as she did when she traveled across time to save her. 

“Commander!” Grace yelled after Dani failed to respond, “You have to let me help you!” 

_Fuck it_, Dani decided and moved swiftly across the room. She grabbed Grace and drew her into a fierce kiss. Her lips were urgent, insistent, and knowing. Despite her superior height and unnatural strength, Grace allowed herself be forced backwards until her back was against the wall. 

Dani pressed her body against Grace. The sensation sparked memories from long ago when Grace had been her shadow for those few short days. Dragging her out of the factory. Cradling her protectively from the collision on the bridge outside Mexico City. Shielding her from the drone explosion with her body. Every second of physical had been seared into Dani’s memory. Grace was never rough with Dani, never hurt her, despite the raw strength and agility that radiated from her inhumanly perfect body.

Dani remembered pulling herself from the river after sending the Rev-9 downstream in the parachute. She and Sarah has managed to make it to shore. Her immediate relief was quickly overshadowed by the fact that Grace was nowhere to be found. When Grace finally emerged from the river, panting and limping, Dani had hugged her frantically, and Grace returned the affectionate gesture with hesitation before shepherding them away from the water and into the hydro plant. At the time, she had naively thought it was over, that they were temporarily safe. She’d almost leaned up to kiss Grace in that moment. 

_But these were memories Grace doesn’t share, _Dani realized. 

Dani immediately broke off the kiss and stepped back. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. 

“I’m not,” Grace said, catching her breath. Her crystal blue eyes were alert and clear as she stared at Dani. She yearned to close the gap between them but stayed still, her back still pressed against the wall right where Dani had pinned her. 

Unwelcome flashes of Grace’s final living moments in the hydro plant flooded Dani’s mind. She had said those exact words in her dying breath. Dani slowly shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Was it something I said?” Grace inquired gently, stepping forward and reaching out to caress Dani’s arm. 

“No...Yes...But no. It just..._you_...” Dani began, and Grace eyes dropped to floor.

“No, no, no,_ mi amor,_, Dani gently cooed while lifting Grace’s chin. “It’s you. It’s always been you, Grace.” 

Hearing those words, Grace couldn’t hold herself back. It was she who kissed Dani this time, wanting to be everything Dani needed in that moment even if she didn't fully understand her cryptic comments. Soon she felt more tears fall from Dani’s cheeks as Dani kissed her back with equal intensity. 

“Wait.” Grace said breathing raggedly from the kiss and the rising tide of arousal coursing through her body. “Are you sure? Is this what you want?”

“Grace, YOU are all I’ve ever wanted.”

Grace crashed back into Dani and kissed her hungrily.

Dani grunted from the sudden contact.

“Too much?” Grace panted as she pulled back slightly, trying to restrain herself, not trusting her own ability to modulate her new strength.

“Grace.” Dani purred, assertively bringing her lips back to Grace’s in a quick kiss.

“Yes?” Grace obediently replied as she looked into Dani's sultry brown eyes.

“Stop talking.” The hint of humor in Dani's voice was unexpected, soft and intimate, and strikingly different from the sober persona Grace had always seen in public.

Grace grinned in return and nearly moaned as she noticed Dani biting her lip.

Dani grabbed the hem of Grace’s black tactical t-shirt and pulled it over her head, along with her bra. She then ran her hands down the front of Grace’s body and rested her hands on either side of her waist.

Between more heated kisses, Grace starting tugging at Dani’s bulletproof vest. Dani stepped back from Grace. While keeping eye contact, Dani slowly ripped away the Velcro that fastened the vest to her body and dropped the armor on the floor with a soft thud. She stripped off her shirt and bra and stepped back into Grace’s eager embrace. Both women relished the softness of each other's skin.

Dani then returned her hands to Grace’s waist and hooked her fingers into the top of her waistband. Dani’s intentions were momentarily disrupted as Grace’s hands moved up her chest, eagerly cupping her breasts and softly rolling her nipples, but then Dani quickly knelt to pull Grace’s pants down to the floor. Running her hands up the entire length of Grace’s body, Dani slowly started to rise back up. She paused to tenderly kiss the soft skin below and above Grace’s belly button. As she looked up, she saw the unmitigated desire in Grace’s eyes. Dani kissed each of Grace’s breasts, and softly murmured as Grace fisted her hand in her hair. She heard Grace’s sharp sigh as she gently sucked on her nipples. Soon the rest of their clothes fell to the floor and Dani guided Grace to her bed. 

In the months and years that followed Grace’s death, Sarah often spoke about how she never thought of being part of something bigger than yourself as a privilege. It was torture, plain and simple. As usual, Sarah was right. Awaiting the end of the world, hoping that she had done enough to change the course of history, had hardened Dani. Most of her life had felt like an never-ending nightmare.

But this moment, as Dani fell into bed with Grace, felt like a dream. 

Grace dropped down to the bed and Dani laid on top of her. She watched Grace’s eyes widen and then slowly close as their bodies pressed together, slowly at first, but then with growing urgency.

Dani moved to straddle Grace and caressed her chest while looking into her eyes. Grace ran her hands up Dani’s thighs to her waist, feeling the soft curve of her backside. Grace's eyes wandered unashamedly down Dani's body and lingered on the soft swell of her breasts and her dark nipples.

When her gaze returned to meet Dani's, Dani couldn’t decipher the emotion written on Grace’s face.

“Are you okay?” she asked, tipping her head to hold Grace's gaze.

“Yes,” Grace said decisively. She held Dani’s stare and felt her reflexively lick her own lips. 

As Dani bent down to kiss the skin between Grace’s breasts, loose tendrils from her half-undone French braid skimmed across Grace’s nipples, bringing sounds of amused delight from Grace.

On the battlefield Grace always knew what was next. Missions had tactics and objectives. But this was something different. She had no objectives, only desires. Following instincts, not tactics. Her hands sunk back into Dani’s hair and urged her up for another deep kiss, trying to communicate she wanted, what she needed from her.

Dani shifted her position, putting one leg in between Grace’s and slowly ran her hand down Grace’s chest and below her waist. Then even lower. Dani watched Grace’s face as she slowly pushed inside her. A long, low moan fell from Grace’s as her jaw went slack and her eyes closed tightly. Dani then brought her fingers out and ran them over Grace’s slick folds. Grace’s eyes opened but remained hooded as she moved her hands to Dani’s back and pulled her closer.

Dani entered her again and paused to let Grace adjust to the sensation. Leaning down, Dani murmured into her lover’s ear, “Touch me, Grace” as she kissed her again. “Like this.” Dani guided Grace’s hand to her own body. Grace was shocked by the softness and wetness of Dani. The truth of the world and the fucked-up future fell away as Dani and Grace lost themselves inside each other.

Grace felt something building in her chest. Each new moan from Dani ignited her passion more. Both women soon lost themselves to the rhythm.

Grace felt a new sensation surging out from her center, radiating out to her entire body. At first, she was afraid it might have been a malfunction of her power core. Her loud, sudden climax took her by surprise. She had no time to be embarrassed, though, because she was mesmerized as Dani dropped her head back in her own ecstasy. Dani cried out once more and collapsed on top of Grace.


	7. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2020, Grace continues to recuperate and recalibrates her expectations for this mission.

Grace slowly stripped out of the clothes that she’d not-so-politely borrowed from a couple who’d tried to help her after she arrived in 2020. Luckily, one of the women was about Grace’s size and her girlfriend chivalrously shared her coat after Grace had demanded the clothing.

Grace stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She hadn’t seen her own reflection since the augmentation. One long scar ran down her chest between her breasts with perpendicular lines branching off every four inches. It reminded her of a picture that hung in her family’s kitchen when she was a child. Before Day Zero. The picture was a hand-drawn cow with dotted lines showing different cuts of meat: brisket, chuck, sirloin, and others she couldn’t remember. 

Shaking her head to clear the memory from her mind, Grace stepped into the shower. She left the door open to listen for Dani. With her enhanced hearing, she could hear Dani sigh as she sat down in the creaky chair near the window.

Allowing herself a momentary respite, Grace let her guard down and focused on the sensation of the clean, hot water running from her head down to her toes. The tiny motel soap bar felt bizarrely delicate as she glided it over her muscular arms and down her torso.

The skin on her abdomen was nearly healed, but she could still feel her enhanced muscles recovering underneath. She knew her face looked like shit from colliding with the front of the semi truck, but the bruising should be healed by morning.

She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. She didn’t recognize the scent, but thought it smelled vaguely floral, not that she could clearly remember the smell of flowers. 

A few minutes later, Grace stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off. She surveyed the haphazard assortment of toiletries and pile of clean clothes left for her on the bathroom counter. She brushed her teeth and started to pull on the clothes.

From her spot on the bed, Dani looked up as she heard Grace step out of the bathroom. 

Her hair was a wet, tousled mess, looking several shades darker than usual. She was wearing black pants and a black sports bra. Dani's eyes lingered on Grace’s physique. Her shoulders were wide and strong. Her long torso was lean, but athletic. The bra accentuated the impressive muscle definition on her chest. And, of course, her shapely arms were on full display. Her muscles rippled in smooth synchronicity as she moved.

Grace didn't notice Dani's lustful, lingering survey of her body because she was too busy glowering at Sarah.

In her hand, Grace held a wadded-up tank top.

“Pink?” Grace said accusatorially to Sarah.

“It was all they had,” Sarah responded with a smirk. “Plus, it’ll bring out your eyes and make you a little less menacing. Help you blend in.”

Dani grinned at their banter, hopeful that the tension between the women may soon begin to subside.

Grace reluctantly pulled the top on and combed her fingers through her hair before surveying the room. Sarah had obviously claimed the bed closest to the bathroom. Her impressive collection of cleaned and loaded weapons was recklessly strewn across it, leaving only enough room for one person. Dani sat in the chair by the door, her elbows resting on her knees and her head buried in her hands.

Grace walked to the far side of the room. She double-checked the door lock and leaned over Dani to peer out blinds, avoiding the cognitive strain of using her optical sensors to scan the other side of the door. They appeared to be safe for now, and they all could use the rest.

Sarah probably had a mild concussion, but she appeared to be self-medicating with tequila and painkillers. More importantly, Grace could sense Dani’s extreme fatigue. Without warning, she knelt down to examine the cuts on Dani's face again. Dani flinched as Grace touched her. Grace cocked her head, asking a silent question, but stood and rested her back against the door. She crossed her arms, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. 

Her mind was still foggy from the time jump and the fight with the Rev-9 two days ago. Her bonus burst of adrenaline from earlier in the day when she finally found Dani drained most of her reserves of physical and emotional energy. Sleep would help. She knew something else that would be even more effective, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind as an absolute impossibility. Sleep would have to do because Dani's reactions to her, especially her body, were unpredictable. Earlier, Dani had touched without hesitation, but now, she appeared unsure and even uncomfortable with Grace touching her.

“You should rest, Dani,” Grace said softly, her eyes still closed.

Dani nodded slowly and moved to the bed. In the future, Dani is a symbol of human nature itself: resilient and unconquerable, able to resist Legion’s efforts to destroy it by reviving people’s inner humanity. However, here, in this time, Dani appeared weary. Flashes of her hopeful youth appeared when she spoke, but her natural sanguinity was dampened by the increasingly grim reality of the future. Somehow, seeing this younger version of Dani vacillate between being decisive and demure somehow endeared her to Grace even more. 

_Focus,_ Grace chastised herself for letting her mind wander. She can’t be distracted from her mission.

_Keeping Dani alive is the only thing that matters_, Grace reminded herself._ I'm here to protect Dani, to keep her safe until she’s ready to take on the mantel for which she is destined. That’s all. Nothing more._

Dani’s voice interrupted Grace’s train of thought. “Grace?”

“Yes, Dani?” Grace opened her eyes.

“Will you lay with me?”

Grace smiled softly, “Of course.”

Grace slowly moved onto the bed, trying not to jostle Dani, who was lying on her side, facing away from her. The bed creaked noisily under Grace’s weight, but otherwise Grace was silent and still as she lie on her back beside Dani, hoping her presence might allay Dani's disquietude.

Dani could immediately feel the heat radiating off the other woman and felt inexplicably drawn to her. She recalled laying on Grace’s lap in bed of a pickup truck on the way to her uncle’s house. The way Grace carefully cradled her within lap made her feel not only protected, but cherished.

As she replayed the memory again in more detail, Dani felt the urge to turn and curl her body against Grace. _Would that be okay? _Dani honestly didn’t know. In quiet and unguarded moments, Grace had allowed herself tender expressions of affection with Dani. Subtle and fleeting, these moments passed in the blink of an eye as Grace shifted back to the inveterate warrior. 

_And what about Sarah’s comment – that it couldn’t possibly be a Rev-9 impersonating Grace because machines are incapable of replicating complex emotions, and Grace clearly felt complex emotions for Dani? ‘That woman is in love with you,’ is what Sarah had said. Dani couldn’t tell whether it was a warning or an invitation. Or just another dark joke. _

_Even if Grace did have feelings for her,_ Dani considered, _it wasn’t her as a timid twenty-year old on the run_. _No,_ she concluded, _if Grace loved anyone, it was Dani, savior of humanity. That’s not me._

~*~


	8. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Dani and Grace face the fallout of their new relationship with some post-apocalyptic pillow talk.

** _Year 2041_ **

Dani slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her side, away from Grace, but she could sense the other woman even though they weren’t physically touching. _What have I done? What if she regrets all this? What if I just complicated everything even more? _Her mind was primed to continue racing.

"Last night was the best night of my life” Grace said, earnestly, as she rolled onto her side facing Dani’s back. She kissed Dani’s shoulder and inhaled the scent of her hair before trailing her finger tips down the curve of her body.

Dani exhaled and indulged in a secret smile, deferring her worries for another day.

“While I appreciate the sentiment of that statement,” Dani said, rolling over to face Grace, “was the competition really that stiff? You came of age after the end of world. Not a lot of awesome nights during an apocalyptic adolescence I’m guessing?” Dani joked lightheartedly. Years spent with Sarah Connor had darkened her humor. 

Grace smiled broadly. She’d never seen even a hint of humor from the Commander—Dani—before. Sure, she was warm and engaging when visiting the children in the Resistance’s makeshift schools, but she remained vigilantly somber and stoic with her troops. Being the savior of the world didn’t leave a lot of time for humor. Or sex. Or love. 

"We should talk,” Dani sighed heavily as she brought one hand to her forehead. 

“NOW you want to talk? I distinctly remember being ordered to stop talking earlier,” Grace teased as she rolled playfully on top of Dani and began nuzzling her neck. 

Dani grabbed Grace’s face and pulled her up for a tender, lingering kiss. Each sensation was new for Grace, but the emotions welling in her chest felt natural. Every touch, every murmur, every request from Dani sent a wave of arousal through her entire body. Time seemed to slow as both women took turns prolonging their kisses. 

Grace pulled back as she felt a smile break out across Dani’s face.

“You are so beautiful,” Grace whispered softly as she gazed into her lover’s eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So are you,_mi amor_” Dani said, tracing the pale scar that carved a path below Grace’s eye and down her cheek. 

Grace turned her head and kissed Dani’s fingertips and then move her mouth back down to Dani’s. As she teased Dani’s lips with a featherlight kiss, she rested more of her bodyweight on her, careful not to overwhelm her. Dani responded by deepening the kiss and slowly grinding against Grace’s thigh.

Dani slid one hand up to the back of Grace’s neck, weaving her hands into her short, tousled hair while the other slid up her naked torso and hovered tantalizingly over Grace’s breast. Dani delicately brushed her palm against Grace’s soft nipple with excruciating slowness. Grace groaned, and spurred on by the sensual sound, Dani brushed her fingers along the outer curve of her breast before grasping her hardening nipple. 

Grace quickly felt drunk with desire. 

“Dani.” Grace said breathlessly, “Dani, I need you.”

Dani nimbly snaked her hand between their bodies as Grace rose slightly. She gently explored Grace’s delicate folds, losing her focus as she traced her fingers along the softest parts of Grace’s body. Dani felt herself moaning softly and heard Grace’s breathing become louder and more deliberate. 

When she heard a sharp intake of breath, Dani retraced motions across Grace’s warm wetness, taking detailed mental notes of which spots elicited the strongest reactions.

Overcome by the compounding arousal, Grace lowered her head and pressed her cheek against Dani’s. 

“Dani...please,” Grace pleaded quietly against Dani’s ear. 

Dani repositioned her hand and slowly inserted her fingers deep inside of Grace. 

Grace cried out Dani’s name, louder this time. 

Dani brought her shoulder off the bed and shifted her weight to silently signal to Grace to turn over. Once on top, Dani entered Grace again. Dani’s chest rhythmically brushed against Grace’s with a tenderness that counterbalanced the insistent and forceful pressure of her fingers. Grace’s hips rose eagerly to meet to each thrust. 

Dani stilled her hand and kissed Grace again, letting their tongues slowly dance. After a moment, she pushed her fingers forward to slowly and deeply stroke Grace from the inside. She felt Grace’s body tighten around her fingers with each stroke, pulling her in even deeper. 

Grace’s body was so responsive and sensitive, debunking Dani’s concern that the augmentation might complicate physical intimacy. But each touch, each tease elicited raw and sensual reactions from Grace. Dani catalogued every single one, in awe of seeing Grace so vulnerable. In 2022, Grace been valiant but guarded. Even in her final moments, Grace had been brave and unwaveringly selfless in her devotion to Dani.

When she sensed the increasing tension in Grace’s body, Dani began alternating between pressing deep inside of Grace and gliding her slick fingers over her swollen clit in order to prolong her pleasure. As Grace started to tremble, Dani returned her lips to Grace’s shoulder and neck. She kissed the scar just under Grace’s jawline.

When Dani felt Grace’s grip tighten on her back, she lifted her head to watch as Grace’s climax overtook her. She took deep satisfaction in Grace’s unrestrained cry.

~*~

As Grace recovered, Dani laid her head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heart beating. She matched her breath to Grace’s, helping her lover decelerate her breathing. As her body calmed, Grace ran her fingers through Dani’s mahogany hair, lifting and letting the soft pieces slide between her fingers before splashing back down onto her cinnamon skin. 

“Does it feel different?” Dani asked, tentatively. 

“What?” 

“Sex. After the augmentation.”

Grace said nothing.

Dani waited a beat, and then peeled herself away from Grace. She marveled at the way Grace’s muscles rippled and moved as she rolled on to her side to face her. The augmentation had stimulated significant muscle growth on Grace’s already shapely body.

In juxtaposition to all the undeniable strength of her body, Grace wore a sheepish look on her face. Dani propped herself up on her elbow and slowly raised her eyebrows, silently instructing Grace to speak. 

“Uh...I wouldn't know. I don't have anything to compare to,” Grace finally admitted, carefully assessing Dani’s reaction. 

Dani studied Grace’s face as she processed this realization. For all the insanity of this life, all the violence she’d witnessed, all the regret and anger she harbored, something about this confession struck her. In another life, another timeline, this all could have been different. And yet, somehow this night—this moment—felt overwhelmingly perfect.

~*~

Exhausted, Grace lay on her stomach. They’d spent the night indulging in each other. Dani was draped across her, lazily tracing her fingers along Grace’s lower back. Occasionally, she let her hand slide even lower, allowing herself to map the muscular curves of Grace’s backside. 

After a few moments, Dani broke the silence. “I thought if I kept you at a distance, I could keep you safe.” 

“From what?” Grace asked softly.

“From it all.”

Grace rolled onto her side and Dani repositioned herself alongside Grace, readying herself to share the narrative of their shared past and future.

“Our story doesn’t start here, Grace. When I was twenty, Legion sent an assassin, and—” Dani started.

“No, that’s not possible,” Grace interrupted, “Legion wasn’t invented yet.”

Dani exhaled and continued, “Legion sent an assassin from 2042, a Rev-9. They figured out a method time disruption, tech strong enough to send back one unit to execute me, which they must have reasoned would change the course of the war. Somehow, the Resistance infiltrated Legion’s temporal lab. We managed to send one soldier back to stop the Rev-9. That soldier was you.”

Dani watched Grace process this revelation.

“That Rev-9 took _everything_ from me,” Dani closed her eyes as she felt her rage rise, “My family. My future. You.”

Without saying more, Dani opened her eyes and held Grace’s gaze, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

“See, when I first found you, Grace, I knew exactly who you were and who you would be. I tried to keep you safe, to keep you away from me and out of danger. I desperately wanted to protect you the way you had protected me. It worked for few years, but then there you were, volunteering to serve, fighting ferociously, skillfully leading squads on impossible missions. I could only come up with so many excuses to leave you off my security detail, which is how you eventually ended up on the Deepstrike Mission with me.”

Grace’s eyebrows knit in concern as she listened attentively.

“Every time I heard that someone volunteered for enhancement, I’d pray it wouldn’t be you I’d see on the stretcher. That your fate would be different. That I’d changed things enough to save you. Then, after Deepstrike, when the field surgeons told me someone had volunteered for augmentation, I knew it was you.”

Tears well up in Dani’s eyes and her voice began to crack. “And now I can’t help but think of all that could have been between us had I kept you closer. If I had let you in.” Dani sniffled to try regain her composure. “But none of it mattered.”

Dani’s eyes found Grace’s steady, sympathetic stare. There was nothing to say. No words could assuage her lover’s regret for the past and fear of the future.

~*~


	9. A Hazy Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After resting for the night, Dani, Grace, and Sarah stop for supplies before beginning the next leg of their journey.

Dani slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 5:57am. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept through the night. Since her life had been hijacked, each day had been punctuated with nightmarish visions that either kept her awake long into the night or ripped her from her sleep in the predawn hours. 

She looked over at Sarah, who was asleep on the adjacent bed. She must be exhausted, too, Dani realized, not just from being on the run, but traveling with someone so traumatized she screamed in her sleep each night.

Sarah moved through the world with an intensity Dani had never encountered before. Even in this moment, fast asleep, Sarah’s face still looked tense, her brow slightly furrowed in a way that expressed more annoyance than confusion. Dani knew she could, and would learn, invaluable lessons from Sarah in regard to strategy, combat, and leadership, but she was certain she didn’t want the trajectory of her life to resemble Sarah’s. She didn’t want that life.

Dani glanced over her shoulder, assuming she could sneak a glance at Grace while she slept.

“Good morning,” Grace said, wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

“Oh, hi. I thought you were still sleeping.”

“I don’t sleep as much as I used to before...” Grace’s voice trailed off. “Plus, I was out for a few hours yesterday, remember?” 

“Right.” 

_God, why is this so awkward? _Dani wondered. _What’s changed that makes it feel like pulling teeth talking to her? _

“It’s tough,” Grace interrupted Dani’s self-questioning, “not being able to talk to you about the future. You knew exactly what you’d be like at this age, how you’d react. You were _so_ sure I shouldn’t tell you anything about who you’ll be, about what lies ahead.”

“What if I was wrong?”

“But what if you were right?” Grace countered as she turned on her side to face Dani.

“None of that matters anyway. I already know so much. You…well the other you…she told me. I already know.”

“But I can’t predict how that foreknowledge might affect the future. It’s too risky.”

“What if you’re wrong?”

Grace sighed and resigned herself to lose yet another debate with Dani. Lying in bed, arguing with Dani; it almost felt like home.

Dani seemed to sense her argumentative victory and perked up even more. 

“Listen, here’s what we do know: nothing has gone the way you anticipated, right? You’re here, I’m already safe from the Rev-9. You’re you, but different, so something must have changed? That’s what I know, so that’s where we start from.”

Grace nodded.

“I’m not going to pretend I understand how you’re back or why things have changed, but I refuse to think of this as anything other than a small sign of hope that we can change our future,” Dani continued.

Grace felt her heart swell with affection for Dani in this moment. Her belief in people and their power for good has always been her signature characteristic. Her faith in humanity was the mortar that held the Resistance together in their broken world. 

“So, whenever you want to talk to me—about the future or anything else—I’m here, okay?” A faint smile appeared on Dani’s face.

“Breakfast in ten, then we have an errand to run,” Sarah announced, interrupting the moment of tentative understanding between Dani and Grace. 

~*~

“What are we doing here?” Grace asked as Sarah exited the highway and turned towards a dilapidated shopping center.

“I need to pick up a new phone.”

“Why? Did your other one get too greasy in the chip bag?” Dani asked, sarcastically. 

“No, kid. I get a new phone every month. I have to stay on schedule, or I risk losing my contacts,” Sarah replied as she parked in front of the second-rate electronics store.

“What kind of contacts?” 

Dani noted Grace’s use of her most serious super soldier voice. It was slightly lower pitch and had an edge of judgement to it.

“The kind that fund and arm a wanted felon so she can kill off the time traveling machines that scare the balls off them. Just stay in the fucking car.” Sarah barked as she got out. 

Ever since they got in the car, Grace and Sarah had been arguing about what their next step should be. It made for a tense ride. Grace kept trying to pull rank on Sarah, but Sarah seemed oblivious to the power struggle because, in her mind, she was obviously the one in charge.

Dani let out an exacerbated sigh and exited the backseat, intent to follow Sarah inside. 

“Dammit, Dani! Grace said as she quickly scrambled out of the car. “No. No way.”

“Grace, I am walking into this store with Sarah,” Dani announced resolutely.

“No. No unnecessary risks.” Grace placed her body directly in front of Dani, physically blocking her path.

“_¡__No me estás escuchando!_”

“I AM listening to you, but you also need to listen to me!”

“I refuse to spend my life sleeping in shitty motel rooms and sitting in stolen cars.” Dani matched Grace’s intensity and glared at her.

When Dani pushed her aside, Grace yielded but was obviously not happy about Dani’s decision. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Sarah groaned as she looked back and noticed her travel companions had followed her into the store.

Sarah immediately proceeded to the service counter, disregarding the orderly line of customers. Dani followed, glancing over her shoulder to send Grace a silent command to hang back. She wanted to learn from Sarah, and Grace looming over her would be a distraction. 

Grace kept her distance but was nevertheless vigilant in observing Dani’s every movement and interaction.

An older woman with a short bob of graying hair and red-rimmed glasses appeared beside Grace. Grace side-eyed the stranger, who she surmised was also waiting for the next available sales representative.

“Crazy time of the year to go shopping, huh?” The stranger commented.

“Yeah,” Grace said, crossing her arms, having absolutely zero interest in small talk. She caught Dani’s eye as she glanced over her shoulder to look at her. Her frustration seemed to be dissipating and the visual check-in was a comfort to Grace. She hated fighting with Dani. She felt the familiar pull in her chest when Dani smiled shyly before returning to observing Sarah. 

Grace sighed. Dani had been her anchor in an otherwise insane world, especially after her augmentation. She secretly hated that it wasn’t until after her body has been melded with Legion machine tech that Dani finally let her guard down and let Grace in. But none of that was in her control.

“Don’t you just _hate_ technology?” The woman next to Grace spoke while gesturing dramatically with her phone.

Grace cocked an eyebrow and drew her lips into a firm line. “You have no idea” she replied, her voice soaking in bitterness. 

A chipper young man with a name badge approached Grace. “Wonderful morning to ya! My name’s Gary. Can I help you find something?”

“No,” Grace said dismissively while returning to scanning the store. She didn’t like being in this small of a space with only one visible exit. It was too crowded, too enclosed, too risky. She would rather finish her threat assessment without further interruption.

“Let me guess, you’re more of an Android person?” Gary asked in good humor.

Grace snapped her head back towards the man. “Wha...what did you just call me?!” Grace growled as she uncrossed her arms and leaned menacingly into Gary’s personal space. “I’m not an android, I’m a hu—"

“—HUGE iPhone fan! Please excuse my friend,” Dani interjected hurriedly, “She’s having a really rough week. _Está loca_” Dani whispered to the woman in the red glasses who seemed horrified by Grace’s sudden aggression. Then, she directed Grace’s body towards the door and quickly pushed her outside. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!?” Dani exclaimed as Grace opened the door and started pacing on the sidewalk. “You have to learn how to talk to people without being totally weird!”

“I AM talking to people! _People_ need to stop saying bizarre shit to me!” Grace rebuked Dani’s chastisement like a moody teenager.

“Grace, I will help you get used to this place—this time—but you have _got_ to chill out,” Dani snagged Grace by the forearms to stop her from pacing and peered up into her eyes, “And, you have to trust me.”

“I do. I always have.”

Both women paused as they heard the store door open.

“Well that went just as badly as I anticipated,” Sarah said while sliding her sunglasses back on and tossing the keys to Grace. “Your turn to drive, Tin Can.”

Sarah slipped into the backseat to unbox and set up her new phone. Grace waited until Dani safely got in the car before she opened the driver’s door and climbed in. 

“When exactly are the jokes going to stop?” Grace asked, putting the car in reverse and pulling out the parking lot. 

“When they stop being funny. Which will probably be never.”

Dani rolled her eyes, feeling equally amused and frustrated with the exchange. 

~*~

An hour later, Dani looked over her shoulder to check on Sarah, who was still asleep in the back seat. Directing her attention back to Grace, Dani noticed a pained expression on her face. 

"What are you thinking about?” Dani asked, genuinely curious. 

Grace pressed her lips in a flat line, obviously conflicted about how to answer that question. 

“I was thinking about the future, which is my past, and which may or may not be the same anymore. I don't know anymore. It's hard to know where—or when—I am sometimes. This whole world, 2022, seems familiar, like a hazy memory replayed in ultra-high definition. It still feels strange and surreal.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Think about what you were aware of as a ten-year-old. I remember club soccer, my dog, and friends from school. But all this? The everyday adult bullshit? I never experienced this. And it all seems so fucking trivial.”

Dani laid her hand on Grace’s leg. “It must be hard to not feel connected to the world you’re trying to save.”

“Dani, it’s not the world we’re trying to save; it’s all of humanity.”

Looking out the window, Dani wondered if this would be her life: becoming like Sarah, forever haunted by the past and constantly killing to avenge a future that they hoped would never happen. That whole plan hadn't seemed to work out well for Sarah, someone so consumed by grief and anger that she’d forgotten how to actually exist in the world. She survived but surviving is not the same as living.

“What about you? What were you thinking about?” Grace asked a moment later. 

“The pink really does bring out your eyes,” Dani joked, without missing a beat. 

“Fucking Sarah,” Grace chuckled while slowly shaking her head. Dani loved the sound.


	10. Day Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani, Grace, and Sarah are still on the road.

Dani yawned. They’d been driving for hours, and she felt restless from watching the desert from the passenger seat. 

After leaving the phone store, Sarah and Grace had again argued about what to do next. Sarah wanted to stay close and reach out to her contacts, but Grace wanted to put 1000 miles between them and the last location of the Rev-9 first. Somehow, Grace won that debate.

“So, exactly how much Spanish do you know?” Dani inquired, trying yet again to engage in small talk with Grace.

“I grew up in Southern California, so I heard it a lot when I was a kid.” Grace paused, then continued. "But I mostly learned from you.” She paused and glanced over at Dani. “You code-switch a lot in the future, especially when you’re experiencing intense emotions. It’s an obvious sign of how you’re feeling.”

Dani pondered about how carefully someone would have to be paying attention to notice something like that. Perhaps she and Grace were closer than she realized?

_You also whisper Spanish in my ear when we make love, _Grace thought to herself, suddenly longing for all she’d left behind. Feeling an overwhelming wave of grief wash over her, Grace briefly closed her eyes and waited for it to pass. She’d learned long ago that you never get over grief. It’s something you carry with you, always._ “You can’t erase emotional memory,” _Dani had told her once. Such memories trigger a vague alert within our minds to help us remember, rather than forget. But forgetting would be so much easier.

Glancing at Dani again, Grace sensed that she might have overshared. 

“Um, also, you know, our leader speaking Spanish just makes sense when a good portion of the Resistance are native speakers.”

“Wait. No. Go back. What kind of intense emotions?” She was fishing for information about her relationship with Grace as much as she was about herself. 

_Shit_, Grace scolded herself.

“Let’s just say I got used to hearing you yell in Spanish...not just me...but...I mean, we all did. The message was clear even if the translation wasn’t understood in a literal way. Anyway, language barriers and national borders stop being important when an artificial intelligence is hellbent on wiping out the human race.”

“Why does Legion turn on humanity anyway? Sarah said Skynet became sentient and saw humans as a threat to its self-existence.”

Grace remained silent.

“Tell me. Please.”

“It wasn’t about self-preservation.” Grace explained reluctantly. “Legion was a military defense AI that was created here in the US and then sold to dozens of other countries. It came with an intel sharing agreement. The other countries would have to share what their systems learned and threats they discovered.”

“And the US would share theirs?”

“No. There was no reciprocity. It was all unidirectional. We got their information. We profited off their work and their experience. In the name of national security. People who know more about history and politics think it was actually about maintaining a global imbalance of power.”

“Trust me, _gringa_, I get all that colonialist exploitation bullshit. What I don’t understand is how a defense system could go rogue like that. It just started pointing weapons the wrong way and firing?”

“It was designed for ethical decision making. It was meant to save lives, not take them.”

“But it killed millions?”

“Billions, we think. No one knows for sure. Keeping any kind of accurate records is essentially impossible.”

“But why?! Why would a defense AI attack its own people?”

“We don’t know. There are theories—unintentional human error, false flag cyber terrorism, corporate espionage—but in the end, we don’t definitively know why. It’s enraging when you think about it. We don’t even know why—what insane rationalization—made the whole human race expendable according to Legion.”

This insight disturbed Dani more than she anticipated. How do you fight an enemy like that? A super intelligence armed with the ability to kill. A tool of death that operates on some preprogrammed ethical reasoning, ethics so flawed that wholesale global genocide could be deemed to be a valid and virtuous course of action.

“Tell me about it. That day. The day Sarah called Judgement Day.”

“You said you already knew?”

“I need to hear it, from you. In case it’s different.”

Grace sighed and propped her elbow on the car door as she rested her head in her hand.

“We call it Day Zero. It was a Tuesday night when we lost power at my house. Outages happened a lot that time of year, so my mom and dad started moving through our normal routine of collecting some supplies and making my brother and me a giant nest of blankets and pillows on their bedroom floor so we could all sleep in the same room. We always loved that. But then the government alerts went out saying the power grids had been shut down and to shelter in place until things got back to normal. Normal never came back.”

Grace swallowed slowly, shifted her grip on the steering wheel, and continued.

"The next day, massive EMP attacks were launched to try to stop Legion. They failed. Special Forces were sent to strategic sites that served as Legion’s primary data centers. They destroyed _everything_, but Legion had already moved itself to the Warfighters Cloud, the Department of Defense’s synchronized network. It migrated from one commercial data center to another faster than we could track it. In destroying the military data and computing centers, we destroyed any chance of regaining control over it."

"By the third day, international panic about Legion spreading to other information systems led to the first missiles being fired at the US. At first, they targeted military satellites, bases, and commercial computing centers in hopes of destroying Legion. But Legion controlled almost all military defenses and kept them all offline. All that was left were short range defenses and the nuclear arsenal, which had to be manually armed prior to firing. So, the US had no way to retaliate except for the warheads, or at least that’s what they said. No one knew what would happen next. Some countries preemptively fired; others only fired in defense. When the major metro areas were targeted, the nukes were fired. Everyone tried to escape the next round of attacks."

"The fallout from the warheads made most large metro areas and military bases uninhabitable. Some rural areas made it a while longer with generators and batteries, but those soon died too. Within a few weeks, there was mass starvation. The famine never ended.”

Grace ran her hand through her hair, trying to shake away some old memory.

“Legion just left us to die for the most part, until we started fighting back. Once it became aware of the Resistance, it started building the Revs.”

“What does Rev even stand for?”

"Revengers,” Grace huffed in disdain. “They were created after the Resistance started attacking the new power lines that Legion created and bombed a Legion manufacturing facility. It’s like Legion wanted to remind us this was all our fault.” The anger in Grace’s voice was palpable and her knuckles tightly gripped the steering wheel. Dani could see how much she hated this unconquerable enemy that had destroyed her world.

“The Rev-1 was like a small tank that could move easily through the debris and take out any survivors it encountered. They tried to refine the designs, using some areal units like the Rev-2 drone but mostly ground units like the Rev-3 that carried more firepower, and the Rev-4 which was larger and slower, but harder to take down. Then, years later, they started building units like the Rev-6 to get much closer to the Resistance bases. They were infiltrator units made of polymimetic alloy that acts like liquid metal that can reforge itself in an instant to mimic an inanimate object of similar mass. They’d masquerade as some of our equipment—ammunition bins, med kits, and the like—and then self detonate once taken back into a bunker.”

Dani grimaced as she imagined what carnage a weapon like that could cause and realized the horrors Grace must have endured in this future war.

“The Rev-7 were more beastly, looking like some metal monster with tentacles as its main weapons. They used 7s as a counterforce to any Resistance strikes. Then they started building humanoid units like the Rev-8 to get into our bases and assassinate our leadership."

"When I left, we were just starting to see Rev-9s. Both a nearly indestructible skeleton made from a new form of carbon called carbyne and an outer shell of polyalloy that could reconfigure into the shape of a knife or a blunt weapon. Nothing complicated like a gun or other tech, but weapons that would still devastate our forces in close quarters. The two parts could split, making each one slightly weaker but infinitely more deadly when working in tandem.”

"That sounds familiar,” Dani said. “Do you think that there’s another one out there or did you encounter the same one we killed?” 

“It hit me right outside the Arius Motors factory, so it could have been the same one. But I don’t for sure."

Dani winced at the thought of the truck slamming into Grace and tried to change the subject.

“So, when does the Resistance get formed? And how? What do I need to do?”

“I really can’t tell you that part, Dani.” Grace sat up a little straighter and used what Dani thought of as her lecturey voice. “You made me swear not to because you wanted yourself to be free to make the choices you need to in this time, in response to any new threats or new opportunities. You can’t have your thinking be limited by what happened in my time. What worked then, may fail now. And we can’t afford to fail."

“What else did I make you promise to not tell me?”

Grace tensed. She’d already said too much today. Talking openly with Dani felt comforting; she hadn’t realized how lonely she had felt these last couple of days. But she decided to stay silent on this topic.

“Give it up for now, Dani. Robo-girl is not going to give you any more information.” Sarah announced from the backseat. “Plus, we need to stop. I have to take a piss.”

~*~


	11. Desert Dust Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace struggles with her growing feelings for Dani, everyone is caught off-guard by a new threat, and Dani reaches a breaking point.

Dani looked stunning leaning back on the bumper of the SUV. The late afternoon sun made her skin look radiate against her white tank top. Grace took note of all the freckles on Dani’s arms. In the future, those freckled shoulders are pockmarked with scars from blasts, bullets, and burns. She hoped they’d stay this way, unscathed and sun-kissed, forever.

They’d stopped for another stretch break after coming down a mountain pass into the high desert. Grace walked away from the road to stretch her legs and clear her head after Dani had caught her staring. The desolation of the desert was a welcomed change of pace after her awkward morning encounter at the electronics store and Dani’s continuous attempts at small talk. Heat, dust, and few signs of other people. Grace clasped her hands on top of her head and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

Grace let her mind wander for a moment, a luxury she’d rarely had in the future._ How do you even begin to build a new relationship when one of you is already completely and hopelessly in love? How do you step back and start over when you’re already all-in? Would Dani even be interested in her after watching her predecessor die?_

Then, she heard it. _Fuck!_

“DANI!” Grace screamed as she sprinted back to the car. Getting there just in time, she scooped up Dani and cradled her. They were crouched near the ground as a heavy-duty pick-up truck plowed into their SUV, sending it careening down the road.

Standing up, Grace deftly maneuvered Dani directly behind her and started backing away from the road.

“Stay behind me!” Grace said as she watched what looked like a Rev-8 break the driver’s side window and start to climb out of the truck cab. It had the same telltale mechanistic movements and body size. It immediately locked onto Dani, and never took its eyes off her as it jumped from the burning truck and started running. Grace’s internal display flashed orange and she felt her body surging with adrenaline as her enhancements shifted into combat mode.

“Dani, when it hits me, get ready to run.”

“What? Run?! Run where? And what about Sarah?! Where’s Sarah?!” 

"It won’t attack her. She’s not the target, and she’s not a threat.”

”But what if—“

“Damn it, Dani! Just get back! Now!” 

As Dani jogged away, Grace stepped up to position herself between the Rev and Dani. She knew the machine’s targeting sensors would flag her as a threat; it would try to kill her first to take out any last line of defense between it and the target. The Rev’s figure appeared outlined in red as Grace’s enhancements tracked it. Her automatic tactical scans picked up no firearms or close combat weapons, so she held her ground and firmly planted her feet. She waited, exhaling slowly and readying her body for the immense impact of the Rev running into her full speed. Her augmentations made it possible to go toe-to-toe with a Rev-8 in hand-to-hand combat, but she wouldn’t be able to take it down without added firepower. 

The Rev collided with Grace, pushing her backwards. Her feet slid along the topsoil, sending up a trail of desert dust. When it reached out for her neck Grace redirected the arm before snapping it backwards at an impossible angle that shredded some of the artificial ligaments. The Rev spun out of the hold and struck Grace in her left temple, violently snapping her head to the side and scraping her skin off. The metal mesh beneath her flesh glinted in the sunlight.

As Grace tried to regain her footing, the Rev kicked her hard in the chest, and she stumbled back even further. Though her vision was blurred, she instinctually blocked the next wave of strikes from the Rev.

When the Rev tried to punch her in the face again, Grace dodged and counterpunched, delivering an uppercut that connected firmly under its jaw, sending its head backwards and breaking several of its teeth. In the same fluid motion, she swiftly stepped forward and she delivered an elbow strike to its sternum with all her weight, sending it down to the ground, flat on its back.

Any human would have been completely incapacitated by such a blow, but the machine quickly rolled and returned to its feet. Grace’s cognitive enhancements allowed her to calculate the likelihood of the Rev’s next attack angle and prepare a counter-combination that would have maximum effect.

It reached for her neck again, she caught the arm and kneed the Rev in the abdomen. It pivoted and punched her hard in the ribs. Grace then transitioned to a headlock and pulled the Glock-19 from her waistband. She fired seven shots into the Rev’s ear. It fell to the ground, face down in the desert dirt.

Stepping back, Grace caught her breath and looked for Dani. She couldn’t see her, and panic started to rise in her throbbing chest. With every breath, she felt her ribs crack. The wound on her head felt raw and wet even though it didn’t bleed.

She finally spotted Dani back by the road. She’d run like Grace had told her, but she’d run to save Sarah who had been standing on the opposite side of the road when the Rev rammed their car. Typical Dani. 

_Fucking hell,_ Grace thought as she held her side and started to walk towards Dani and Sarah. Then she heard a sound behind her. The Rev stood up, somehow still functioning even with half its cranial core shot out. Small sparks jumped from its mangled skull. It would have been comical if Grace wasn’t injured and exhausted. Instead of blood, a dark metallic substance leaked out of its ear and down its neck.

“God dammit, these weapons are worthless!” Grace yelled, discarding her gun. 

This time, Grace was on the offensive. She attacked with a lightning fast series of blows. Using one of the many patterns of deflections, redirections, and strikes the Resistance fighters had designed to confuse the more primitive, humanoid Revs. She landed most of her strikes during her onslaught, disabling one of its eyes and ripping its jaw off completely with a vicious left hook. The machine seemed disoriented. It stumbled backwards several yards. Grace started forward again with the intent of removing the Rev’s head to disable it permanently.

Then she paused, closed her eyes, held her breath, and stood completely still. 

In a fraction of second, a rocket grenade flew over her right shoulder and exploded into the Rev’s chest. Grace had heard Sarah loading the shoulder-fire grenade launcher moments before and listened for the sound of her cocking the external hammer to arm the weapon. She knew Sarah wouldn’t hesitate to fire. And, she didn’t.

Grace had also anticipated that Sarah’s aim would be exceptional. Which it was. 

The blast from the rocket grenade sent Grace flying backwards and her body rolled across the dirt. As she lifted her head and blinked her eyes, Grace saw the Rev still standing, but with a basketball sized hole in his chest and red hot blast marks painted across the front of its metallic body. It had dropped its superficial imitation of a human form, so Grace knew its systems were critically damaged. She couldn’t hear anything because of the explosion, but she sensed Dani and Sarah approaching from behind her. 

As Grace slowly stood up, Dani appeared beside her, holding an axe, which she’d somehow recovered from their mangled car. Grace watched Dani try to talk to her but couldn’t make out the words. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and it was hard to focus on anything but Dani’s face. Without saying a word, Grace grabbed the axe and staggered back to the Rev. She swung the axe with all her inhuman strength and severed the Rev’s head. The body still stood thanks to precision balancing that only a machine could accomplish. Grace swung again, this time vertically, cleaving the remaining machine body in half.

After the remnants of the machine fell to the desert sand, Dani raced to Grace. 

“Grace?! Grace, are you okay?!” 

Grace managed to nod as she collapsed to her knees. Dani immediately dropped beside her and put her arm around Grace’s shoulder, hugging her close and reflexively kissed the side of her head. In that moment, Grace didn’t have the strength or coordination needed to pull away. Nor did she want to. 

Once the threat was removed, her internal systems shifted immediately to damage assessment and pain control. Her injuries included a ruptured middle ear drum, abdominal blunt force trauma, and a concussion from the blast. She also had four broken ribs. No other major injuries. Superficial wounds would heal in the next 12 hours. The rest would take an additional 72 hours. Her power reserves were low, however. She would crash soon without her meds.

As Grace blinked rapidly to refocus her eyes away from the heads-up display of her tactical systems, she realized that Dani had moved in front of her, still on her knees, looking up at her as she cupped her cheeks in her hands. She gently touched the warm stream of blood dripping form Grace’s ear, alarmed to see her bleeding.

Coming down out of an augmented adrenaline burst always felt like an out of body experience for Grace. It wasn’t painful, in fact the pain from her injuries subsided as her nanotech automatically numbed her nerve and began to self-repair. But it was a vulnerable process to feeling her body acting upon a pre-determined set of post-combat procedures. Slowly, her hearing returned in one of her ears. 

“Grace?!? Grace are you hurt?!” Dani pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Grace said resting one of her hands atop Dani’s. She had intended to pull Dani’s hands sway but couldn’t bring herself to do it. “I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you, remember?”

“That might be true, but you’re the one who just got blown up."

Grace chuckled in between heavy breaths before Dani wrapped her in another hug. Grace froze for a second, but then reciprocated the embrace letting herself relish the familiar shape of Dani’s body against hers. She rested her chin on top of Dani’s head.

Sarah walked up and tossed a large duffel bag next to the Rev’s corpse. She also handed Grace’s bag to her.

Grace reluctantly left Dani’s embrace and sat back on her heels. She pulled the last syringe of medicine out of her bag. With Dani’s help, she lifted her shirt and administered the injection into her abdomen. Her hands were shaky and weaving the needle through the metal mesh under her skin proved difficult. Not wanting to pass out, she only gave herself a half dose. She tossed the half empty syringe back in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. As she drank, she looked up at Sarah, who had been quietly standing nearby.

“You good?” Sarah asked, in a moment of uncharacteristic concern.

“Yes.”

“Good. Let's clean this fucker up. We can't leave any of the tech or materials behind."

“Agreed,” Grace said as she stood. “Nice shot, by the way. But next time, maybe wait until I’m out of the blast radius?”

“Agreed.” Sarah replied with a slightest hint of an apologetic smile.

As Grace chopped the Rev’s body into smaller pieces. Dani couldn’t help but stare, simultaneously impressed and terrified by each thunderous drop of the axe. Her body was the ultimate weapon in so many ways, and yet Dani only felt a growing need to be near her.

“We didn’t do this before. At the dam. We just left.” Dani said quietly to Sarah. “We just left Grace there. Her body. Her...tech...?”

Grace piled the ragged pieces of the Rev into the duffle bag and zipped it up, pretending not to eavesdrop with her one functional ear. She threw the bag over her shoulder, knowing that Dani and Sarah combined couldn’t carry the weight. As Grace headed back to the road, Dani picked up Grace’s handgun, tucked it into the back of her pants, and then jogged to catch up with Sarah.

“Sarah.... Sarah!” Dani grabbed Sarah’s arm, stopping her. “What about Grace’s body?” 

Sarah yanked her arm free and took off her sunglasses to look Dani in the eye. 

“I took care of it.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means I took care of it. And we don’t have to talk about it. Let’s go.” 

“No!” Dani yelled. “You don’t get to fuck with me like that. You don’t get to be cryptic. You are not a revenge-driven, emotionally defunct, murder hermit anymore. You’re part of a team, Sarah. You HAVE to talk to me.”

Sarah put her sunglasses back on. “I AM talking to you, kid. I told you I took care of it. What else is there to say?”

With that, she continued walking towards their mangled car, signally an end to the conversation.

As they approached the wreckage of their vehicle where Grace had dropped the bag and leaned back against the truck, the argument resumed. 

“But we were together the entire time, Sarah.”

“I know people. I have connections.”

“What?”

“What Sarah means, Dani,” Grace interrupted, still catching her breath, “is that she had someone collect the body and destroy it. It was the right call. The only call.” 

Dani looked from Grace to Sarah. “Her body? You destroyed it? Like one of these other metal monsters? But it was _Grace_! Our Grace. My Grace! How could you?” Dani tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn’t stop them before they began streaming down her face. 

“And that right there is why I didn’t tell you.” Sarah turned and walked away.

Dani’s righteous anger rose in response to Sarah’s dismissive comment.

"I am not a fucking child, Sarah! You don't have to treat me like this. I can take it. I’m tired of you—both of you—telling me what my own limits are,” Dani glared at Sarah and then her eyes shifted over to Grace, who held her hands up in defense, alarmed to be brought into the fray. Stopping a Rev, she could do. Handling an angry Dani? That was more of a challenge. “YOU won't tell me about my future!” she pointed at Grace. "And YOU won't tell me the full truth about my present. How the fuck am I supposed to know what to do next?” 

“You’re not. You’re learning. We all are, Dani” Grace said calmly. 

“_¡No más!_ No more lies. No more half-truths.”

“Okay,” Grace said resolutely.

“Fine,” Sarah muttered, “I’m going to continue walking away now and make a call to get us the fuck out of here. Sound good, _Commander_?” Sarah said half-mockingly as she pulled out her phone. 

Dani brought her hand up to her forehead and breathed out slowly. She turned around to face Grace, who was still leaning against the car wreckage.

“Murder hermit, huh?” Grace said, letting a grin sneak across her face. 

“Sarah’s not the only one who can make up nicknames.”

~*~


	12. The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected challenges emerge in the wake of Dani and Grace's first night together.

**_Year 2041_ **

After Dani finished explaining their history—what happened back in 2020 and how those events changed the course of her life—Dani and Grace had tried to sleep. 

Dani didn’t sleep but let herself relish in the nearness of Grace. All those walls she erected to keep Grace away—to hide the truth, to keep her safe, to keep her alive—had come tumbling down. After more than two decades, letting go of that control was both a relief and cause for new concerns. 

Grace could sense Dani’s pensive mood, and her own thoughts turned inwards. 

In the weeks of rehabilitation after the augmentation Grace had felt disconnected from her body. She understood her body as only a tool, a crucial weapon in a seemingly unwinnable war. The augmentation team told her that such disembodiment sensations and even self-loathing were to be expected. Every augment experienced them to varying degrees. There’s no easy way to reconcile the fact that your body is sustained by enemy tech designed to kill. 

However, in this moment, as she lay naked, tenderly wrapped in Dani’s embrace, Grace felt equally vulnerable and powerful. For the first time since the augmentation, her body felt whole. It was as if her body was hers again, and she exercised that agency to share herself—her body and mind—with Dani in the most intimate of ways. 

“We need to get out of this bed,” Dani said, as much to herself as to her lover lying next to her. She quickly kissed Grace and left the bed to gather her clothes. As she pulled on her pants and top, she watched Grace dress with uncharacteristic slowness. Something seemed off.

After Grace pulled on her shirt, she stood awkwardly in the middle of the small room, facing away from Dani.

“Grace, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know...my head feels...” Grace couldn’t finish her sentence. The odd tingling sensation behind her eyes shifted to a burning sensation all across her forehead. She winced, then grunted in pain. 

“Dani, something’s wrong. I...” 

Dani appeared at Grace’s side in an instant. She began to collapse, and Dani guided her heavy body to the floor. She laid Grace on her back. The fear in Grace’s eyes startled her, but then a cold rush of dread washed over her as she watched a vacant stare slipped across Grace’s face. 

“Grace? Grace?!?”

Dani began to panic as she watched Grace slip further away, her eyes were unfocused, and her pupils so widely dilated she could only see a sliver of the crystal blue irises. She felt Grace’s body become bizarrely tense and then begin to jerk as a seizure overtook her. 

_No, no, no, no. I can’t lose her. Not again. Not now. _

Dani gently but confidently rolled Grace from her back to her side, using the seizure first aid the surgeons taught all Resistance leadership when they began attempting to insert neuro nanotech into the augments. Even if only one or two of the sensorial enhancements worked, it still triggered intense uptick in the electrical activity in the augments brain. Seizures commonly coincided with the neural nanotechnology being activated with deep brain stimulation procedure (DBS) and could continue for weeks or months. They weren’t sure how long the seizures would last because most augments died in combat within a few months. Those who didn’t often struggled with psychological issues and eventual biocompatibility issues of their physical enhancements.

Dani recognized the seizure but couldn’t reconcile it with the situation at hand. Grace hadn’t had the DBS procedure; none of her neural nanotechnology should be online yet. It’s simply not possible. The med-tech team for the augmentation program failed to find any natural way to trigger the transmission of electrical signals between native biomaterial and the neural nanotech. Without a neurostimulator and properly implanted electrodes, Grace’s brain activity should not be changing.

In every human mind, electricity jumps from nerve cell to nerve cell, trigger perceptions, cognition, and memory. But in the augments, the rate of nerve activity is vastly accelerated beyond the threshold of a normal human brain. Seizures were the most unequivocal and immediate indicator that too many of an argument’s neurons were firing electrical signals at the same moment and at a significantly increased rate. 

After an excruciatingly long ninety seconds, the rate of the jerking gradually subsided, then stopped altogether. Dani listened to Grace’s short shallow breaths as her body went slack.

Grace desperately wanted to speak to Dani, but she couldn’t. Her mind felt blank. 

“_Esta bien, mi amor,_” Dani said soothingly, brushing the hair off Grace’s forehead. “I’m going to get you to the clinic, okay?”

Grace heard Dani, but her voice sounded muffled and distant. She tried to offer her consent to the idea of going to the clinic, but the words got trapped in her chest. 

Dani kissed Grace just above her eyebrow. The sweet gesture did little to quell Grace’s building panic.

Dani reached over and snagged the radio off her body armor. “Comms, this is Command. I need an augment caliber stretcher team to my quarters NOW.” She didn’t wait for an acknowledgment or reply but dropped the radio and returned to cradle Grace’s head in her lap, laying one hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat and count her breaths. 

~*~

“Series three augment prototype build, seven weeks post-op experiencing grand mal seizure that lasted ninety seconds,” Dani called out as the stretcher team entered the clinic behind her. “She’s conscious but non-responsive.”

The on-duty medical officer jogged over to meet them as the stretcher team rested the stretcher on a gurney. 

“Soldier? Can you hear me?” The doctor asked as he shined a flashlight into Grace’s eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Grace....I’m Grace....”

“Good enough. What’s your rank and assignment?”

“Sergeant First Class with the Special Ops Division. Currently on the Commander’s security detail.” Shaking her head to try to clear her mind. 

“Good, and what day is it?”

“It’s Thursday, you asshole.”

Ignoring Grace’s mounting annoyance, the doctor continued his exam.

“Grace follow my finger with your eyes.”

“What? No. Why am I in the clinic? Where’s Dan—where’s the Commander?”

“I’m here, Grace.” Dani spoke up as she moved into Grace’s line of sight. 

“What happened...? We were just in...” becoming more aware of her surroundings and the many people nearby, she let the sentence trail off. 

“You had a seizure, and you lost consciousness,” Dani explained. 

“Kelly, get a Depacon dose ready. Prep an EEG and Micro MRI. And send someone to wake up Dr. Soren.”

“No, no meds. I’m fine.” Grace tried to sit up. “Get off me,” she said pulling her head away from the nurse who was apparently named Kelly. 

“Hey! Lay down. That’s an order not an option,” the doctor snapped while helping the nurse attach the electrodes to begin the EEG. “You have a 60% chance of having another seizure if we don’t medicate. We don’t know the trigger, so we need to medicate you to mitigate chances for cluster seizures. It’ll make you drowsy, but it might help your mood.”

“My mood is fine. You’re just pissing me off.”

“No, I’m helping you. You’re agitated from the seizure.”

“I’m agitated because you’re a dick.”

The doctor rolled his eyes and nodded to the nurse who had reappeared by Grace’s bedside.

“Take these,” Kelly said, “It’s Depacon, the anticonvulsant. You took it in the days following your neurosurgery.”

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Grace muttered while accepting the pills and cup of water held out by the nurse. 

“Also, if you could tone down the aggression, sweetie, that would be really helpful,” the nurse added with an inauthentic smile as she collected the empty cup from Grace’s hand.

Grace started to speak, but the doctor interrupted.

“Look—everything that makes you an exceptional soldier, makes you a shitty patient. So, sit still and let us help you so that you can get back to kicking ass for all of us, okay?”

Grace growled and closed her eyes in frustration. As she laid back down, she felt Dani’s hand slide into hers and give her a sympathetic squeeze. 

~*~

Dani, Dr. Soren, and her apprentices all sat around a makeshift conference table constructed out of empty supply crates and scrap metal. Dani had stayed with Grace until the initial neuro exam was done. By that point, the meds had knocked Grace out. 

Now that Grace was stable and test results were in, the medical team delved into the case. 

“No abnormalities on the first neurological exam. Normal behavior—other than an uptick in aggressive outbursts—but motor abilities and mental function all normal,” recounted the senior apprentice, a dark-skinned woman with short hair. 

“But the EEG showed her synapses were firing at an extraordinary rate, even for an augment,” another surgeon reminded the group. 

“And somehow the neural pathways are forming,” the senior apprentice added. 

“Right! They’re forming without prompting! And we have no idea why! Literally, no idea!” Everyone turned to look at the youngest and most eager apprentice, Joel, who had not yet learned which facts were worth restating during a med team consultation and which were unnecessary.

Dr. Soren ran her fingers through her chin length red hair and glanced at their Commander. Her piercing green eyes showed frustration. She turned to look at Dani 

“What was she doing right before the seizure started? There has to be some kind of trigger we’re missing.”

Dani looked down at the table and thought for a second, certainly not wanting to lie but also hesitant to share the entire context unless it was absolutely necessary. She wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed, but the situation was exceedingly complicated and she wanted to respect Grace’s privacy. 

“She was...resting...after doing.... some physical therapy exercises.”

“That shouldn’t have triggered anything neuropathic,” one of the apprentices noted.

“Do you think she was dehydrated and fatigued?” Dr. Soren asked.

“Oh..um...yes, most likely.”

“Sorry to interrupt, Commander,” a young medical assistant peaked his head around the corner, “but she’s awake and wants to see you.”

“Please bring her over,” Dani replied. 

Everyone paused and waited to continue the meeting. Dani had always made sure augment volunteers were active participants in their own medical decisions whenever possible, so everyone at the table knew to wait until Grace joined them. 

Grace entered the room and sat at the far end of the table. She was dressed in fresh clothes and carried herself as though nothing was wrong, but Dani could see through the confident façade. She knew Grace was scared and exhausted. 

The medical assistant who escorted Grace in handed a tablet to Dr. Soren. Dani thanked him before turning the meeting back to the matter at hand.

“How are you feeling?” Dani asked. 

“Better now,” Grace assured her. “A little groggy from the meds,” she admitted a second later.

Dani’s smile was brief, but it sent a wave of relief through Grace.

“From what I’m told, that’s to be expected.”

Dani glanced at Dr. Soren, who was intently reading the lab digital report just handed to her. She decided to fill Grace in while Dr. Soren finished reviewing the results.

“We were just consulting the med team about your situation Grace. Here’s what we know: something prompted your dormant neural nanotech to activate. It appears from initial testing that not only one or two but all five of your senses are being enhanced by the nanotech. The seizure was a result of the uptick in neural activity,” Dani explained slowly.

“Not just enhanced! More like a total overhaul!” Joel couldn’t restrain himself. “Your pathway progression and neurological synergy is off the charts! It shouldn’t be possible, but it’s happening!”

“Thank you, Joel,” Dr. Soren said in a professorial voice that also reminded him to shut the fuck up and listen.

Dani watched Grace process this information. Leaving space for her thoughts as long as she could before another overly eager doctor-in-training jumped in. Then she continued.

“Grace, we were just talking about what directly precipitated the seizure,” Dani said flatly.

As Grace eyes shot to Dani’s with a flash of shock, Dani subtly nodded in a reassuring manner.

“And, these lovely folks,” Dr. Soren gestured to her apprentices, “were just about to leave to research electro-chemical prompting of neural pathway creation and progression.”

“We were?” Joel asked, with legitimate confusion.

“Yes, Joel,” the head apprentice said, “We were. Let’s go guys.”

After the others left, Dr. Soren pushed her chair back from the table and rested her elbows on her knees, deep in thought.

Grace moved to a chair closer to the other two women. 

“What is it, Doc? What exactly did you just send them to research?” 

Dani crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. “Oh, my guess is Soren already figured out what prompted the neural activity. She sent her baby doctors off to go solve the mystery for themselves.”

Dr. Soren looked up and grinned at Dani. “Are you sure you never went to med school, Commander?”

“Yup. Last job I had was working in an auto assembly plant. Really sets you up for the whole leader of the last human resistance gig, ya know?” Dani joked, eliciting an unexpected chuckle from Dr. Soren. 

Grace had been treated by Dr. Soren during and after her augmentation. As a highly respected medical expert, she quickly rose up the Resistance ranks. Though she was a gifted physician, teaching was her true calling. When she wasn’t briefing Dani on current complex medical cases or reviewing medical supply needs, she could be found surrounded by her eager students in any of the few common areas of the base. Sending them off to find an answer she already had seemed like a classic Soren move.

Though her elder by nearly a decade, Soren obviously respected and admired Dani as much as any loyal field soldier. And Dani seemed to trust Soren, which made Grace feel more at ease. 

“So, what are you seeing in my blood work?” Grace asked.

“I’m seeing incredible levels of endorphins and others neurochemicals—nor-ponephrone, serotonin, and dopamine. When these particular neurochemicals are produced, one would experience pleasure and excitement, euphoria even.” Dr. Soren said matter-of-factly. “A seizure, however, would be a most unexpected experience from that particular cocktail of hormones and neurochemicals. That is, unless we’re talking about someone like you, Grace.”

Grace had noticed that Soren avoided the word augment whenever possible when talking to patients who had bio tech enhancements. She didn’t understand why at first, but after experiencing her own surgery and the complicated psychological reactions, she now recognized the word choice as a gesture of empathy and compassion from someone who’d taken an oath to do no harm, but whose circumstances had forced her hand. 

After an awkward beat, Dr. Soren spoke again. “So, when did _this_ happen?” She casually waved her hand back and forth between Grace and Dani.

“It wasn’t planned; it just kind of happened,” Dani said not wanting the affair to be taken in the wrong way.

“I don’t care, and it doesn’t matter. Congrats. What matters is that it worked. It was a seamless jumpstart of the neural enhancements. It just...worked. And it worked better than any other previous trial. You’re one in a million, Grace.”

“Haven’t there only been fifteen augments?”

“Yes. Have you always been this literal?” 

“Yes."

”Well then.”

“Ladies, can we focus, please?” Dani said

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want to keep talking about how your skills in bed solved one of humanity’s most insurmountable medical challenges?”

Dani cringed. “No, actually I don’t.”

“Good, me either. I’ll hold off the rest of the med team, but they’re probably going to figure it out soon and come running like a litter of puppies. However, it's not exactly a replicable treatment for others, so I’ll make sure they’re discreet about it."

“Thank you,” Dani and Grace said in unison.

~*~


	13. Safer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the desert dust up with the Rev-7, Grace, Dani, and Sarah decide what to do next.

One phone call from Sarah, and three unmarked but clearly military helicopters emerged over the mountain pass that Grace, Dani, and Sarah had driven over less than an hour ago. The silhouettes of the helos starkly contrasted against a sky painted with the oranges and pinks of a desert sunset. 

Before calling in the proverbial cavalry, Dani, Grace, and Sarah had decided it was time to head to the coordinates Future Dani had given Grace as a failsafe measure should things go awry. Multiple Revs hunting Dani was unanticipated, and Grace’s metabolism wasn’t tuned for combat encounters in such quick succession. The situation wasn’t sustainable.

Watching the helicopters approach, Grace recalled Dani, her commander and lover, tattooing essential information across her abdomen days before her time jump. Grace had initially been insulted that Dani presumed she would forget such mission-centric information and tried to debate the decision, but Dani--as usual--won the argument handedly by explaining that they could not predict the cognitive effects of time travel.

When Dani used the dark orange ink to add the phrase “For John” below the mysterious coordinates, Grace asked what it meant. 

_“This,”_ Dani said when she tenderly traced her thumb under the quickly healing tattoo, _“will remind us what we’re fighting for.”_

_“I don’t need a reminder of that,” _Grace said earnestly as she locked eyes with Dani before looking away and quickly blinking back tears. Only the survival of humanity could motivate her to leave Dani, to take a one-way trip that would separate them forever. 

_“I know you don’t need a reminder, mi amor. But others may. I may.“_

_”What do you mean?”_

__

__

_“Grace, the woman you meet won’t be me. She won’t be ready to fight. She won’t comprehend what’s at stake. She won’t know you,”_ Dani rested a hand on Grace’s cheek._ “She’ll be scared and alone, and you have to be careful what information you give her. You can share your tech. But you have to let her find her own path forward. She won’t be me. She can’t be me...because I won’t be able to win this war. But she will. With your help.”_

As Dani withdrew her hand, Grace let the implications of her words wash over her. This world, this time, would be lost. Humanity would be wiped out.

_“Who’s John?” _Grace asked, her voice cracking. 

Dani smiled, but her eyes were sad and knowing. _“He’s no one of significance, which is what gives me hope. We—you—can change our future.” _ She reached for Grace’s hand _“You’ll understand eventually. I promise.” Dani planted a chaste kiss on Grace’s lips before turning to clean to tattoo instruments._

Grace recalled being miffed by Dani’s cryptic answer. In fact, after the events of the past few days, she could empathize with Dani’s (and Sarah’s) frustration about her withholding detailed information about the future. But the only way to change fate was to make different choices. Too much foreknowledge could lead them down the same doomed path. 

_For John._ She still hadn’t been able to figure out what the phrase meant. She waited for their paths to cross with this John person. Sarah and Dani hadn’t said anything about him, but she intuited that they knew him or knew of him. 

The din of the approaching helicopters brought Grace back to the present. They flew in an impressively tight formation and landed south of the highway, sending large plumes of dust and gravel into the air. Grace reflexively turned her body to shield Dani from the flying debris, hugging her tightly against her chest. Sarah didn’t flinch. Instead, she stood stoically with her hands on her hips and lips in a tight line as the cloud of coarse sand crashed into her. 

Dani indulged shamelessly in Grace’s embrace. She put both arms around the taller woman’s waist, tucked her head under Grace’s chin, and rested her cheek again Grace’s strong chest. The noise from the helicopters’ engines and rotor blades drowned all other sounds, but Dani could feel Grace’s strong and steady heartbeat. 

A uniformed woman with red hair pulled back into a tight bun jumped out of the lead helicopter and jogged over to Sarah as the helicopters shut down and the dust settled. She looked to be in her mid thirties and carried herself like an officer who’d spent most of her career behind a desk. She glanced briefly at Grace and Dani, silently assessing them and noting their intimate proximity before returning her focus to Sarah. 

“Ms. Connor—“ 

“Who the fuck are you?” Sarah growled, not changing her stance at all as the other woman tried to initiate a handshake.

“I’m Major Kate Brewster, the new field operation leader for your...um...project. I’m sorry about Major Dean.”

“Yeah. Me too” Sarah replied. “The tech is in the bag.” She tipped her chin towards the bag resting beside Dani and Grace. 

“Understood. I have dust off inbound to help with any injuries.”

Sarah looked to Grace, who shook her head subtly. It was almost imperceptible, but Sarah understood the message.

“No need. We’re all good,” Sarah responded. 

“Really? Because she looks like shit on a stick.” Kate said, nodding her head towards Grace, who glared back at her. 

“Hey! Antagonizing the not-so-jolly giant is my job. Back off, Red. Cancel the medevac. All we need is a ride.”

“But....how is that possible? You said you encountered a new...one of them...a t-terminator?” The Major’s voice broke slightly as she spoke. 

“Look newbie, Dean learned real quick to give me whatever the fuck I ask for—nothing more, nothing less—and to not ask questions. I suggest you do the same if you wanna keep that shiny new rank insignia sewn onto your shoulder.”

Kate narrowed her eyes at Sarah but held her gaze, determined not to let this woman get under her skin. She’d faced more than her share of pushback from fellow soldiers before, especially as a commissioned officer with a famous father. Everyone assumed her accelerated promotion and assignment to special projects were a fringe benefit of being the only child of Lieutenant General Robert Brewster. 

“As a medical doctor, I think that woman could use some medical attention,” Brewster tried again.

Her suggestion was met by a steely silence from Sarah. Dani looked up at Grace and then over to Sarah, trying to understand their hesitation to trust Kate.

Grace eventually interrupted the silent pissing contest by releasing Dani and casually picking up duffel bag. She tosses it at Kate’s feet. It landed with a heavy metallic thud.

“Captain Alamilla!” Kate called over her shoulder. A young man about slightly younger than Kate jogged up behind her. “Take this to Echo-2, notify Command that we have the package, and cancel the dust off.” 

“Yes, Major,” the Captain leaned down to snatch up the bag with one hand, assuming its weight to be manageable given the size of the bag and ease of Grace’s handling of it. However, he quickly lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself with his free had before his face hit the dirt. He mumbled a curse and stood up as quickly as possible. He tried to pick it up again using both hands and proper body mechanics but was only able to lift it a matter of inches. 

Sarah smirked as she continued her stare down with Kate. She felt bad for the guy, who was obviously embarrassed in front of a superior officer and three women who he probably assumed were important private contractors. But she relished watching Kate’s mounting irritation as he repeatedly struggled to lift the duffel bag. 

Kate slowly closed her eyes. “Alamilla?” Kate asked. 

“Umm... Major... I don’t think—“

“Here.” Grace stepped forward, picked up the bag, and slung it over her shoulder. When the Captain gaped at her, Grace raised her eyebrows to signal for him to lead the way to whichever helo was Echo 2. 

“Ok. Where to Connor?”

A smug grin crept across Sarah’s face.

“Hey Blondie! You want to tell them the coordinates or just take off your shirt?”

Grace adjusted the bag’s weight on her shoulders so she could use her right hand to flip Sarah off as she kept walking towards the helicopters. 

Dani playfully punched Sarah on the arm and walked back to vehicle to grab her bag.

“Inside joke,” Sarah said to Kate, offering no further explanation. 

Kate was confounded by this rogue band of women. The affection between them was obviously, especially the two younger women. They were unlike any other contractors she’d interfaced with before. Yet, they managed to take down a futuristic AI guided machine capable of unmitigated murder of civilians in pursuit of its target. 

Sarah watched Grace load the Rev remains into the helicopter, speaking briefly with the flight crew. Though she’d yet to see Grace relax, she could read the added tension in Grace’s posture and movements. Her attentive blue eyes had communicated a thinly veiled distrust of Kate and the other Airmen. Given what she’d told her and Dani about Legion’s national defense origins, her disdain for the military made sense. 

They needed a lift but didn’t want to give away the coordinates to Kate or anyone else in the command chain. Sarah liked her military contacts the same way she liked her sexual partners: reliable, capable, and on-call, but ignorant enough of the truth that they’d never be a threat if they turned against her.

“We need a ride across the state line to Nevada,” Sarah told Kate. “There’s a safe house in western side far enough away from any of your bases so that my tall and skeptical friend over there can recuperate in peace but close enough for you all to send backup if another metal motherfucker comes around.”

“I thought the appearances occurred at random locations and times? That’s what I was told in the briefing.”

“No. Not anymore. They’re hunting now.”

“Hunting what?”

“Hunting her.” Sarah said looking over her shoulder at Dani. 

“We should take her into protective custody. We can keep her safe.”

“No. You can’t.” Sarah said curtly. She watched Grace jog back to Dani’s side. “She’s safer with us.”

~*~


	14. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes begin the next step of their journey.

Dani reflected that last time they were in a helicopter, Grace had yelled at her about not putting herself in harm’s way, even to save Sarah. She’d never expected to see such visceral anger from Grace, but now that she knew the stakes, Dani understood Grace’s reaction. She was right of course; it was probably a bad tactical decision to hop out of the chopper and fire haphazardly at the Rev-9 to try and buy Sarah more time. But sometimes you have to act more with your heart than your head. 

The Rev remains were secured in a helo with Captain Amilla, and the second helo took an escort role to ensure the futuristic tech would arrive safely at its final destination. The two aircraft took off in unison and turned to the East.

Sarah, Dani, and Grace followed Kate to last helo. After consulting flight maps, Sarah gave the pilot and co-pilot coordinates that were near the ones brought from the future by Grace, but not too close to give away the position of whatever or whoever was there to aid Grace in her mission to protect Dani. Sarah then plopped down in the seat nearest the cockpit, which visibly annoyed Kate as she sat next to one of the dual door gunners. Because the flight engineer sat beside the second gunner, Kate pointed Dani and Grace to the back of helo where they found two empty rows of seats, one facing the cockpit and one facing the tail of the aircraft. Dani grabbed a spot in the first row and watched as Grace quickly stowed their gear and sat down directly across from her. 

The ride was long and loud, even with the heavy noise canceling headset provided by the crew for in-flight communication. Since takeoff, Dani had mostly kept her eyes shut. She hated flying. She’s always disliked the concept of air travel, but free falling out of a burning cargo plane five days ago had officially solidified her fear of flying.

She glanced over at Grace, who was scanning the horizon out the open door behind Dani. Even though she’d taken a beating in the desert, Grace was ever vigilant and tireless in her mission to keep Dani safe. Dani wanted to ask her about her injuries, to check in about how she was feeling, but she knew Kate and the others would be listening in. Grace obviously didn’t want the military to know about her tech, her enhancements. 

Dani made a mental note to ask Grace more about how her enhancements worked. She knew she had two micro-reactor cores, unlike the first time when she had only one. _What else might be different from last time?_ Dani knew Grace was from a different version of 2042, but there were still so many similarities. Why would only small details change?

Dani continued to examine Grace’s profile. The metallic mesh beneath her skin was barely visible under the mop of dusty blonde hair. Dani could also see what looked like a large bruise appearing across her chest, the tip edge of which was visible above Grace’s pink top. 

It was at that moment that Grace caught Dani staring. A blush began lighting up Dani’s face as she dropped her eyes to her own lap. When she eventually glanced up again, Grace’s vision was again trained on the world outside the helicopter. However, a half smile played at her lips, giving Dani hope that her intense interest in Grace wasn’t entirely unwanted.

Dani replayed the events from the day, what was turning out to be a very long and very fucked up day. Grace’s social awkwardness in the cell phone store, her aloof nature in the car, and her fearless confrontation with the Rev. How can one person be all those things at once? 

It’s no wonder Grace was the one chosen to be sent back in time, Dani thought. She’s skilled fighter and a loyal soldier who never hesitated. 

Yet, Dani couldn’t help but wonder if there were other reasons Grace was sent back. There was a tentative tenderness when Grace touched her. Such touches told her there was more to their relationship than Grace was letting on.

In an abundance of caution—or paranoia—Sarah instructed the pilot to set down a few klicks away from the safe house, which was nestled in a remote area on the eastern side of the Sierra Nevada mountain range. After a perfunctory handshake between Sarah and Kate, the helicopter rose back into the evening sky, leaving three figures alone in a mountain meadow near the edge of the woods. 

“Let’s go,” Sarah said as she shouldered her bag and walked westerly. 

Grace reflexively reached back to feel the gun in the waistband of her pants before throwing her backpack over one shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Dani pull on a hoodie and run her fingers through her hair. Her enhanced senses were dampened in recovery mode, but Grace still caught the scent of Dani’s hair, a flowery aroma amid the pungent smell of pine trees and nearly frozen dirt of the high Sierra. Her windblown hair framed her face, highlighting her regal cheekbones. 

This time, it was Dani who caught Grace staring. A shy smile crossed Dani’s face, but she tried to muster some confidence and swagger. 

“You’re staring, soldier,” Dani said playfully. 

“Watching you is literally my job,” Grace replied while suppressing a smile. 

“Try to keep up, kids! It’s getting late and we’re in bear country,” Sarah hollered. Grace laughed quietly as Dani rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk from the open meadow to toward the wooded hillside. 

Forty minutes later, they spotted a cabin. The outline of the two-story wooden structure was difficult to see in the dark, except for a spacious and inviting front porch punctuated with large ornate wooden columns with a base of decorative rocks. Impressively sized modern windows were angled to provide panoramic views of the meadow where the helo has landed and the snowcapped Sierra Nevada mountains beyond. But the interior remained unlit.

“You sure about this, Connor?” Grace asked as she crouched down next to Sarah and scanned the structure before them 

“Yes. Relax. I’ve used this network of safe houses all over the West.”

“Wait. You’re telling me we’re staying somewhere that would be easily traceable if someone or something discerned your movement patterns between a series of safe houses? No. No way.”

Sarah sighed dramatically. 

“Listen, I’ve never stayed here before. It’s clean, I promise. Plus, I don’t have ‘_movement patterns.’_ I’m smarter than that. You can knock it off with the super soldier shit.“

Sarah stood and strode towards the cabin. Grace reluctantly followed, with Dani close behind.

They stepped quietly onto the wrap-around porch of the cabin. Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, round object that resembled a hockey puck. 

They all heard the locking mechanism retract as Sarah held the non-descript fob just above the deadbolt. Sarah slide the fob back into her pocket and stepped inside. 

The cabin was brightly light and contemporarily styled on the inside. Blonde wood paneling adorned the interior walls, stone-like tiled floors ran the length of the house from the wide entry way through the open living room and into a gourmet kitchen that was suitably sized for the space. Off the kitchen appeared an ornate metal staircase that spiraled from the first floor up to the second. 

Grace noted the security sensors on all the doors and windows but saw no cameras. She knew Sarah operated off the grid and it appears that this house was ideally suited to their needs. Safe, secure, but with bereft of undue surveillance. 

“Oh my god! This place is incredible!” Dani exclaimed. “But I don’t understand. You just have access to this place? Who owns it?”

“A friend. I’ll tell you about it later, _chica_.”

Dani made a face at Grace, who shrugged sympathetically as she set her bag down next to Dani’s in the living room. Sarah was an incredible mentor for Dani, but only when she wanted to be. Otherwise, she was just Sarah--ornery and laconic even on the best days; angry and monosyllabic on her bad days. 

As the younger women explored the first floor, Sarah headed towards the stairs. 

“I’ll be upstairs. Don’t break anything,” Sarah announced to no one in particular as she began to ascend the unnecessarily ornate spiral staircase. 

“Okay. Thanks, Mom.” Dani replied sarcastically. 

Sarah froze. Dani immediately regretted the joke as she watched the sadness spread across Sarah’s face, her eyes distant and wet with tears she wouldn’t allow to fall. Grace could see Sarah’s hand tremble slightly as it hovered above the wrought iron banister. 

“Sarah, I’m so sor— “

“Yeah, that one hurt, kid. Why don’t you go back to calling me a murder hermit or something else you think is terribly clever.”

With that, Sarah shrugged off her grief and left Grace and Dani alone downstairs. 

“What was all that about?” Grace asked. 

Dani found two glasses and filled them with water. She placed one on the counter in front of Grace. 

“Oh. Um...Sarah should really be the one to tell you.”

“Right. Next she and I have a heart to heart, I’ll be sure to bring it up.”

“It’s only been a couple days. She takes a while to warm up to people.”

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

“Grace, she’s lost everything and everyone. More than once. She’s allowed to be guarded.”

Grace nodded. Dani was always good at seeing the world through other people’s eyes. 

Grace couldn’t help but wonder what Dani saw when she looked through her eyes. Could she sense her conflicted feelings? Can she even begin to realize how strange the last few days have been for her?

Not that any of that mattered. What mattered, Grace reminded herself, was the mission. All that matters is the mission: keep Dani alive. 

~*~


	15. Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace secures the premises while Sarah takes a break.

“I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Dani asked as she paused her examination of the fridge’s contents. 

Grace had been slowly pacing the large living room for the last fifteen minutes and her abrupt departure from the room startled Dani. Grace ducked into one of the bedrooms and came out holding an Air Force sweatshirt, an item that must have been part of the resupply bag Kate had given them despite Sarah’s obstinate protestations.

Dani heard Grace suck in her breath she pulled on the sweatshirt over her head. She had masked the effects of her injuries for most of the day, but now Dani could see the pain on Grace’s face: her eyes slightly squinting, her mouth drawn in a tight line, the slow and methodical movement of her body. 

“You _can_ rest, you know.”

Grace gave a half-smile. “I know. I will.”

“When?”

“Soon. I’m going to check the perimeter,” Grace told Dani as she walked out the front door. 

Dani had learned not to question Grace's instincts. Every instance of mind-blowing bravery was preceded by dozens of small acts of security and protection like this. Her super soldier was a sentinel, always on guard and thinking about how to best to keep Dani safe. 

And, yet, sometimes Dani thought all she needed was _her_. All she wanted to do was erase the distance between them. 

Dani wondered if Grace ever felt the same way. But Grace didn’t seem to think in terms of wants and needs, only duty. 

Dani was also starting to realize that Grace’s vigilance was born from spending a good part of her childhood and her entire adult life as a soldier in the direst of circumstances. Her commitment to duty was a matter of life and death, for herself, her commander, and the entire human Resistance. 

But that was no longer her life. Now they had a chance to start over. Together. If that's what they both wanted.

~*~

Grace walked along the tree line and examined the cabin at a distance. She didn’t like the lack of safe exit points from the second story, but she could ask Dani to sleep in the downstairs bedroom to solve that issue. Otherwise, the property was impressively secured. 

On their initial approach, she’d clocked the series of passive infrared sensors hidden around the property, some with 360-fields and other narrow point sensors at key spots like the back door. She could now also see infrasound detectors were also positioned on each side of the house and contact sensors adorned every door and window. These sensors would pick up below 20 hertz, which would be inaudible to the human ear. But not Grace. Even when she wasn't in combat mode, her aural enhancements allowed her sense infrasound. Due to its inherent properties, such sounds can travel significant distances, even hundreds of kilometers.

Grace assumed these infrasound sensors were modulated to account for the myriad wildlife that dwelled in these woods. She could hear deer moving around among the trees, and even a human without augmentations (whom the other augmented soldiers would sometimes call “defaults”) would be able to hear the pack of coyotes yipping and howling as they traversed the foothills across the meadow to reunite the pack for an early evening hunt.

Altogether, the security measures would provide highly effective perimeter protection. They were also off the grid, but with military back up a phone call away. And, knowing Sarah and her affinities, a well-stocked armory was probably hidden somewhere in the cabin. She made a mental note to ask Sarah, even though the cantankerous woman seemed even less inclined to chat than usual.

They were the safest they’d ever been, Grace thought. 

The last four days had been unimaginably intense. Being dragged through time. Encountering the Rev at Dani’s old auto factory job. Racing non-stop for two days to locate Dani. Grace had been mentally and physically prepared for all that. 

But then finding Dani, and Dani recognizing her? Calling her by her name? Greeting her like one greets a long lost lover?

She was in no way, shape, or form ready for that. 

No amount of training can prepare someone for such an emotional shockwave. Every place, every person, every experience since that motel room reminded Grace that she was in the wrong place, the wrong time. This wasn’t her world. The only thing in this whole world that felt familiar was Dani. 

While traversing the last section of the perimeter back around to the front of the property, Grace heard someone walk out onto the back porch. Footsteps down the steps followed. Then what sounded like wrestling with some kind of lightweight material, perhaps wood?

Grace walked towards the back of the cabin. As she turned the around the corner, she spied a freshly showered Sarah on the back patio awkwardly moving one of the auburn colored Adirondack chairs and muttering to herself. 

The large stone patio just off the back porch had a sizable fire pit built into it. The ring of tricolored bricks encircled a large metal basin within which Sarah has stacked wood and kindling. She slowly lit a match and tossed it into the basin. Grace noted that Sarah had expertly stacked the wood in a way that would sustain a fire without producing excessive amounts of smoke. A survival fire, made by someone who’d been a survivor her whole life.

~*~

As Sarah allowed herself to take in the ambiance of a warm fire on a brisk mountain evening, she watched Grace emerge from the shadows. 

Sarah sipped her beer and silently regarded the other woman as she approached the fire pit. Sarah could see Grace slightly favoring one side. 

“How are those ribs feeling?”

“They hurt.”

“I bet.”

Sarah reached down, pulled another beer from the six pack, and held it out towards Grace. 

“No thanks,” she tapped her forehead where metal mesh was still exposed. “I don’t even think I can get drunk anymore.”

“Same here, but you don’t see that stopping me now, do you?”

Grace bite back a grin. The irascible, unpredictable woman she’d been butting heads with for days seemed to be off duty. In her place was a calmer woman with a wry but non-performative sense of humor. 

Gone were the obnoxious jokes made to irritate and provoke. Grace closed the distance between them and accepted the beer. 

“Nevertheless, she persisted.”

“Thank you.”

“Yup. So how long until you’re back to 100%?”

“I’ll be good in three days. The nanotech speeds the recovery, so even a few busted ribs and a concussion should heal quickly.” She opened her beer and took a long gulp. "But if we need to move out before then, I can be ready. The nanotech can also carry a type of natural anesthetic to an injury site or do a nerve block to reduce pain. It’s been helping with the concussion headache, but I didn’t want to rely on it too much in case shit went sideways again.”

“Sounds handy,” Sarah drank again, “but unnecessary in our case. You two can stay here until you’re good. I need to connect with another contact and get us a clean car so we can make it up the mountains to your coordinates. Give me three days.”

“We can come with you.”

“You’d slow me down.”

Grace scoffed.

“You would. This isn’t 2042. This is 2020; you don’t know this world, how to travel without getting tracked by every camera, every networked mobile device all the ignorant masses carry around or wear on their wrists, every eavesdropping smart speaker.”

Sarah was right, but Grace didn’t plan on giving her the satisfaction of admitting that. 

Grace sat down in a chair across from Sarah. She wanted to face the house and keep an eye on Dani. She’d been within arm’s reach for days now, and it felt odd to be separated from her. But, she figured, Dani could use a little space. 

She, however, was looking forward to the prospect of being holed in a safe house with Dani for three days. Any excuse to share space, to just _be_ near Dani without having to be on guard was a welcome reprieve.

“Those scars are impressive,” Sarah interrupted Grace’s ruminations. Grace hadn’t realized she’d been mindlessly tracing her fingers down her augmentation scar that ran from her ear down the length of her neck to her shoulder. It was Dani’s favorite scar to kiss. 

Grace dropped her hand, nodded awkwardly, and continued to sip her beer.

“What was it like? Your _augmentation_ process” Sarah asked, Slowly and deliberately drawing out the word _augmentation _with her raspy voice. 

“The surgeries happened over a few weeks, and I barely woke up between them. But I remember the pain. The Resistance was always short on medical supplies, so they used as little anesthesia as possible. I could hear things...feel things...” Grace look a long drink and looked down at her hand crisscrossed with thin white scars. "When they were done, I remember waking up and not recognizing myself. My mind felt distant from the rest of my body.” She flexed her hand into a fist. “I had to learn to trust my body again.”

Sarah nodded and turn her attention back to the fire. For all her tough bravado, she looked weary tonight. The lines on her face looked a little deeper and the circles under her eyes looked a little darker here by the fire. 

An oddly comfortable silence fell between the two women as they drank and watched the flames. 

“Why you?” Sarah said suddenly, not taking her eyes off the fire. “How’d you end up on the operating table in the first place?”

“I volunteered. That’s the only way the Commander would let the augmentations happen."

Sarah murmured appreciatively but kept her lips in a tight line, waiting for Grace to continue.

“I was injured while working the Commander’s security detail on a mission. We were ambushed on the way back. An air unit dropped cluster explosives and before I could even get back on my feet, I got fucked up by a Rev,” she touched the spot on her right shoulder where the first and largest of the hot, metal blades had pierced her just below her clavicle.

"I had more stab wounds than I could count. Thought I was a goner."

Sarah yanked down the collar of her black thermal shirt to show a large scar near in nearly the same spot. “Those metal motherfuckers never play fair. This one pinned me to a fucking wall.”

“Different futures, same fucked up fight.,"Grace said while shaking her head. "It’s maddening." 

Sarah huffed in agreement and finished her beer. She held up the empty bottle and examined how the firelight shone through the amber glass.

“Speaking of maddening...” Sarah said with a hint of humor in her voice. She lifted her shirt to reveal a gunshot scar on her stomach. “...I should tell you the story about this one.”

“Another terminator?” Grace asked.

“No. Some trigger-happy rookie cop.”

“Do I want to know why cops were shooting at you?”

“I had a bomb—it was a pretty unambiguous situation.” 

Grace shook her head incredulously and smiled, “A bomb? Sounds about right for you.”

"I wanted to take out the West Coast headquarters of a computer corporation that might have been the origin point for Skynet. The plan was sloppy. I was young and reckless.”

She deposited the empty bottle back into the six pack and opened another beer. Turning back to the fire, she propped her feet on a nearby chair and leaned back.

“I got shot and then they arrested me. Once I mentioned the sentient AI and its army of killer robots of the future, they threw me in Pescadero State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.”

“That also sounds about right,” Grace teased. 

Sarah allowed a brief smile and tipped her beer toward Grace before drinking again. 

“What you said earlier, about your mind and body,” Sarah continued but with new sincerity in her voice. 

Grace furrowed her eyebrows and gave a small nod. 

"Being in Pescadero made me feel the same way. Maybe it was the anti-psychotics or the shock therapy” --Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her chair--“but it could have also been the foreknowledge of the fucking apocalypse butting up against the fact that I was imprisoned and powerless in a profoundly mundane present. It made my mind race. The docs called it acute schizo-affective disorder.”

“So, you’re saying you think I’m schizophrenic?”

“No. I think you’re smart and capable. And one hell of a fighter,” Sarah punctuated her statement with a long gulp from her bottle. “What I’m saying is, I think you’re lost, unmoored in an emotional minefield, if you will.”

Grace brushed off the remark—a sloppy mixed metaphor that betrayed Sarah’s supposed sobriety—with a slow shake of her head and directed her gaze away from Sarah and back to the fire. She didn’t know what made of the older woman’s uncharacteristic loquaciousness tonight. They’d moved from sharing battle scars to unsolicited and intrusive assessments of her emotional state. 

Grace’s attention moved reflexively back to the cabin. Through the window she could see Dani resting on the living room couch. She’d pulled her hair back up into a messy bun after showering. With her hair pulled back, she looked even more like her Commander who so often wore her hair in a tight French braid. Only in the privacy of her quarters—what become their quarters—did she unravel her hair. Grace had learned that it was a silent signal that the day was done. Amid all the hardship and misery of a life at war, Grace latched on to these small moments of intimate normalcy. Once Dani’s hair was undone, they would crawl into bed, sometimes not even taking off their uniforms; other nights, they’d frantically peel away the layers between them before tumbling onto the blankets with no intention of sleeping.

Grace felt a throb of longing in her chest. _Would it always be this hard? To be so near to her and so far away at the same time. Would she ever be able to look after her without letting her emotional baggage get in the way?_

“You know, you _are _allowed to look at her like that,” Sarah interrupted Grace’s thoughts again. 

Grace sniffed and spoke in an accusatory tone. “Like what?”

“Like she means everything to you.”

Grace was caught off guard by the perceptive comment. While she’d come to expect Sarah’s patented brand of cocksure commentary, the sentimentality—and accuracy—of her words was entirely unexpected. 

“You couldn’t even begin to understand what she means to me,” Grace finally replied, her voice much softer now.

“Right....”

“_Right_? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re infuriating.”

”So I’ve been told.”

Sarah reached down and grabbed another beer. She tossed it across the fire to Grace who caught it without flinching. 

“I should go check on Dani.” Grace said, eager to get out of this conversation. 

But Sarah ignored her and continued. 

“Back at the motel, Dani told you I received a message about the future, about Judgement Day.” 

Grace nodded, skeptical of where this conversation was heading next. 

“Well, the messenger? He was a solider, like you, sent back from 2029 to protect me. I thought we were strangers, and we were, technically. But he’d been given a picture of me. He’d memorized the damn thing and fallen in love me before he ever even stepped foot into that fucking time machine. He--”

“--actually, you don’t step into it. It’s more like you...” The sour look on Sarah’s face stopped Grace mid-sentence. 

“That? That’s what you’re getting out of this story?”

“Sorry.”

“Have you always been this literal and uptight, or is that your machine side coming through?”

Grace sighed and glared at Sarah without responding. Communicating with her was a vexing process on a good day, and today was a decidedly not good day. 

“You wanna try again? Let’s try again,” Sarah said condescendingly. 

Grace sighed and cleared her throat.

“Who gave him the photo?”

“Ah, there it is! An appropriate follow-up question that shows me you’re actually paying attention. Excellent humaning.” Sarah took another long swig. 

Grace groaned again with mounting annoyance "So, who?” 

“His commander, John. The leader of the human rebellion. My son.”

With that, Grace understood the emotional impact of Dani’s joke earlier in the evening. Seeing Sarah, the volatile and battle-hardened fighter, freeze mid stride on the stairs had been an odd sight .

“Where’s John now?”

”He was murdered by a machine from a future that never happened.”

Reflecting again, Grace now saw Sarah as a childless mother with a gravelly voice not full of malice but of grief. She finally opened the beer Sarah had tossed her.

“So, this solider. He was in love with you?”

“Yup. Just like you’re in love with Dani.”

“Nuh-uh. Nope. No! We’re not talking about me right now, Connor. It’s your turn.”

Sarah’s throaty laugh made Grace smile reflexively. “Now you’re learning how to take the reins. Alright, stud. My turn.”

“This soldier. Did you love him?”

“Yes. In our short time together, we loved a fucking lifetime’s worth, ya know?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I bet.”

The cabin’s heavy storm door clanked shut as Dani stepped out on to the back porch. With a thick black blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she leaned against one of the craftsman style wooden columns that lined the edge of the porch. She looked over at Grace and Sarah sitting by the fire, two unlikely companions.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Love,” Sarah said nonchalantly while staring into the fire. 

Dani laughed and rolled her eyes. “Ha, ha. Very funny.” She walked closer to the fire pit, stood beside Sarah’s chair, and looked to Grace. "You wanna tell me what you two were actually talking about?”

Grace’s candid blue eyes reflected flashes from the fire as she locked eyes with Dani. “We were talking about you.”

“Same fucking difference,” Sarah quietly mumbled as she got out of her chair and walked back to the house, looking decidedly less than sober. 

“Goodnight. I’ll be up and out early to go take care of shit.”

Dani wrapped her arms around herself to push away the cold mountain air. Grace was a staring at her again, but this time Dani didn’t look away or make a joke. She just held her gaze. Both women asking the other an unspoken question. 

~*~


	16. Close to Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Grace settle in for the night.

Feeling emboldened, Dani stripped her gaze from Grace’s and took over Sarah’s chair by the fire. The flickering light, crackling sounds, gentle warmth, and distinct scent of the fire were immediately soothing. Growing up in the city had not afforded her many chances to experience campfires. She understood the appeal now.

“This is nice,” Dani commented, gazing into the flames. 

“Close to perfect.” 

Grace still hadn’t taken her eyes off Dani.

“I wonder why fires are so relaxing.”

Reluctantly, Grace shifted her eyes to the flames.

“Fire is a multisensory, absorptive, and pro social experience. It also triggers relaxation responses, calming the mind and body through physiological means.”

When Grace realized Dani hadn’t responded to her explanation, she looked up from the fire. Dani’s roguish grin stood out among the evening shadows.

“What?” Grace asked.

“Have you always been such a know-it-all?” 

“Probably. I also got a good education,” Grace said sincerely.

“You did? After the end of civilization as we know it?”

“Yes. The Commander made sure of that.”

Dani didn’t know how to make sense of Grace’s version of the future. How would she ever be ready to be this mythical leader who rescues humanity? How would she ever learn the things she’s supposed to teach everyone else?

Grace watched self doubt slowly creep across Dani’s face. In response, she leaned forward in her chair.

“Dani, it’s _ you_. You taught us that sitting around a fire can be a social bonding experience—something the machines could never understand. You’ve always had a way of reminding people about what makes us human. Our sensations. Our emotions. Our relationships, You made me—I mean, uh, us—feel more human. You need to know that.”

Dani slowly half-smiled. Affection rose in her chest in response to Grace’s animated affirmation. Grace remained patiently silent in hopes that her words would get through to Dani. After a moment of comfortable silence, Dani’s serious eyes found Grace’s. 

“What I really need to know is what you feel, Grace.”

Dani waited for a reaction—any recognition or response to her unspoken question—but Grace just watched at her and said nothing. 

Dani felt her heart begin to race. _ Dammit. Maybe I’m wrong about all this? Maybe Sarah’s comments about Grace being in love were all a joke? Maybe this is some trauma-fueled fantasy I’ve created? _

Grace finished her drink and stood up. She thoroughly snuffed out the fire before wiping her hands on pant legs. Doing so reminded her that she was filthy from the events of the day. Indulging in a quiet moment by the fire with Dani had been, in her mind, perfect, but her instincts and training told her to focus on Dani’s security above all else. The cabin would provide shelter and safety, at least for now. 

Grace nodded toward the cabin. Dani followed the nonverbal request, still apprehensive about the meaning of Grace’s reticence but not wanting to pry.

Fanning away the smoke of the fading fire, Dani turned to walk back to the house. Grace quickly caught up to her. 

Once inside, Dani turned on the lights in the living room as she heard Grace lock the door and shut off the porch lights. She started to head for the stairs, expecting Grace to catch up with her again. 

“Wait,” Grace quietly called out when she noticed Dani nearing the corkscrew staircase. “Do you mind sleeping in the downstairs room? It’s safer.”

“Oh, sure. No problem. We can sleep wherever—“”

“—we...?”

Dani’s cheeks flushed a deep red._ Shit. _

“Never mind. Forget I said that. I didn’t mean...”

“...no...no it’s okay.“

“It’s not.”

“Dani, it _ is_. I just didn't want to presume.”

“Presume what?“

Grace sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

“Presume you’d want me that close. I know I’ve been overbearing. Plus, I’ve been stuck in my head trying to figure out how to make sense of the fact that my past is your future. Or, your potential future, I suppose? The truth is, I’ve been focusing on doing whatever the next right thing is, but that isn’t fair to you. I’ve been focused on you, but not leaving you space you need.”

“I don’t know what I need.”

“That’s okay too.” 

Grace’s sincere blue eyes met Dani’s._ When the hell had Grace become so emotionally attentive and empathetic? _ Dani felt an overwhelming surge of feelings as she took in Grace’s words. Not knowing what to say, Dani looked up at the ceiling and blinked back tears. She heard Grace step closer.

“Dani, I know that there’s some other version of me in your past, and there was obviously...something...there... between you and her.”

Dani bowed and shook her head slowly, failing to find any words to describe the connection she felt to Grace. In the last few weeks, Sarah had provided stability and direction (albeit a violent and crude course of action), but it was Grace--and only Grace--who enabled Dani to feel safe.

She recalled dozing off in the pickup truck on the way to Tio Felipe’s house. The road had been bumpy and Dani had given into her exhaustion and fell asleep while resting her head in Grace’s lap. Grace’s mere presence had helped Dani momentarily forget all the devastation she’d experienced. 

Hot tears fell slowly down Dani’s face. 

“It’s okay.“ Grace braved another two steps forward and reached out to lift up Dani’s chin.

Seeing Dani cry ignited a rush of memories and emotions in Grace’s mind. She pushed them aside and worked to stay present in the moment. She then rested her palm against Dani’s cheek and watched Dani force her eyes shut once more as she took a ragged breath. Grace thumbed away another tear.

“It’s okay,” Grace repeated, as much for herself as for Dani this time. “We both have complicated pasts...with...each other. Or with other versions of each other?” Grace grimaced at her own clumsy words. “God, this is so _ fucking _ complicated.”

Grace dropped her hand, but Dani caught it and held it tenderly. She examined it as if it were something precious. It was getting harder for Dani to distinguish what happened before and what was happening now. As she spent more time with Grace, her death seemed more like a nightmare that was slowly being erased and rewritten. 

“You didn’t answer me earlier.” Dani spoke softly. “What do you feel, Grace? When you look at me, what do you feel?”

Grace met Dani’s eyes and spoke with her characteristic honesty. 

“Alive.”

Dani grinned reflexively, but floundered to find an appropriate response. To her luck, Grace continued. 

“I feel alive when I look at you, Dani.” Grace gently rotated her hand against Dani’s so they were palm to palm. “I feel human. I feel...love.” Their fingers intertwined. 

“For me?” Dani ventured. “Or her?”

Grace’s chest tightened immediately and the spell was broken. “Maybe this is a mistake.” She quickly withdrew her hand and stepped back. 

“No, I shouldn’t have said that. Dani, I’m sorry. It’s just..”

“Complicated?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” Grace ran her hand through her hair. “I’m gonna go clean up. Then, I’ll join you in bed so we can get some rest.”

“Fine.”

Dani marched into the bedroom and sat on the far side of the bed, facing away from the bathroom. She had felt stunned by Grace’s words and deeply regretted asking Grace to try to compartmentalize her feelings, to draw distinctions that she herself couldn’t make.


	17. Paradoxical Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite injuries and hurt feelings, Grace and Dani try to reconnect.

In the en suite bathroom, Grace stilted a groan as she removed her sweatshirt. After dropping the garment on the ground, she immediately cradled her right side. She scanned her abdomen again, wondering if her earlier damage assessment had missed something. The seventh rib on her left side had a simple, closed fracture. On her right side, however, the eighth, ninth, and tenth were all fractured, resulting in a displaced segment of ribs.

It was something she’d heard the Resistance medics call a flail chest. Rib bones themselves could only be minimally reinforced with hyper alloy without restricting an augment’s ability to breathe deeply or twist their torso (they had learned that the hard way, unfortunately).

Zooming in, Grace could see how the fractures appeared to lack contour along the edge of each rib. These individual fractures would heal quickly thanks to her nanotech working around the clock to repair the bones, but the fractures’ effect on the dynamic motion associated with breathing caused additional concern. With each breath, the segment of broken bones moved in the opposite direction as the rest of the chest wall. Grace surmised this was due to the ambient pressure in comparison to the pressure inside the lungs. Such a paradoxical motion increased the effort and pain involved with breathing.

_Paradoxical motion._ The phrase seemed apt to Grace. Like trying to move forward, but being dragged back by the memories from her past, a past that is everyone else’s future.

_Paradoxical_ motion, she thought again. Like witnessing Dani’s heart break as Grace climbed onto the temporal displacement platform, only to see it miraculously mended in her younger version’s eyes days later.

She winced again when she felt herself reflexively take in a deep sigh. The disconnected segment had probably also caused bruising of the underlying lung tissue. Grace studied her reflection in the mirror as she tried to take several deep breaths, watching and listening to her own breathing mechanics. Aside from narcotics to dull the pain, there was nothing to do but wait for her wounds to heal.

Grace reminded herself to carefully regulate her breathing. She ran the hot water and dampened a washcloth before reaching for the soap. She splashed warm soapy water on her face and then rinsed it off, letting the beads of water run across her skin for down to her jaw before dripping back into the sink.

Bending forward over the sink had hurt and she drew her lips into a tight line as she grabbed a hand towel.

When she returned her eyes to the mirror, she noticed that Dani had appeared behind her. Dani leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, but her facial expression was soft and repentant.

“Let me help you, Grace.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. You can barely lift your arms.”

“I’ll be okay.”

Dani stepped beside Grace, and Grace instinctively turned to face her even though she still felt conflicted. But as Dani looked up, Grace felt her defensiveness begin to melt away.

“I know you will be. But that doesn’t mean you can’t accept some help.”

Grace started to reach for the hem of her tank top when Dani’s hands met hers, her fingertips brushing brushing the exposed skin. Both women stilled. Then, Dani’s eyes locked onto Grace’s.

“Grace. I am _going_ to help you.”

The commanding cadence of Dani’s voice was instantly familiar to Grace. She nodded in assent and slowly raised her arms over her head. Dani grasped the bottom of the pink top and peeled it off. Even in the shirt’s absence, a layer of dust, sweat, and blood from the desert fight left an outline of the garment.

After dropping the shirt, Dani returned one hand to the side of Grace’s waist as if to dissuade her from running away. She used her other hand to pick up the warm washcloth. With slow strokes, she gently washed Grace’s shoulder and arm. She repeated the process with Grace’s other arm.

As Dani moved to her neck and back, Grace struggled to keep her breathing steady. She marveled at the tenderness of Dani’s touch. In the future, Dani had overseen her post-augmentation recovery, but it wasn’t until their first intimate night together that she’d felt Dani’s hands on her body. Every sensual sensation had been new to Grace--each stroke of her skin was compelling, every muted murmur was music to her ears, and even her own reactions felt like a series of tiny revelations.

Though their lovemaking always felt passionate, Grace sensed that Dani felt the need to make up for lost time. But here, in this moment, Dani’s hands brushed along Grace’s skin with deliberate slowness, as though caring for something delicate and beloved.

Trading the washcloth for the towel, Dani patted Grace’s skin dry. When finished, she brushed her brushed her fingers near Grace’s ribs, afraid to touch the deeply bruised flesh but also unable to look away from it.

“I’m so sorry. It must hurt.”

“It’ll heal. All wounds heal.” Grace peered down purposefully, wishing to catch Dani’s eye so that she could better gauge what the other woman was feeling. So she could see if the doubt from earlier remained. So that she could be sure.

But Dani didn’t look up. Instead, she slowly drew her hand up the front of Grace’s chest, stopping at her heart. “What about these kinds of wounds?”

A long pause stretched between them.

“I can miss something, but also not want it back,” Grace tried to explain.

Dani finally met Grace’s gaze, but when she couldn’t decipher her meaning, Grace tried to explain again.

“Dani, my life is and has always been entangled with yours. My past. My present. My future. It’s all YOU. All you, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Dani’s heart swelled at the sound of those words. She moved her hand up to the back of Grace’s neck, tangling her fingers in the short blonde hair.

Dani felt a wave of feral energy go through her as she saw Grace’s typical stoic and selfless facade begin to dissolve. In it's place, Grace’s eyes were glowing with need, and for the first time she felt like she saw all the depths of them. She watched Grace’s eyes dart down to her lips. Yet another silent question passed between them.

“Bésame,” Dani whispered seductively.

Grace leaned down and nearly kissed her, but stopped short. Instead, she rested her forehead against Dani’s, waiting for the clenching feeling in her stomach to subside. Her pulse raced and she closed her eyes, not sure if this was the right thing to do. She didn't wan to hurt Dani again.

Dani repeated her request. “Kiss me. Please.”

Grace kissed her then, tentatively at first. It was a kiss that felt like a homecoming.

Dani, meanwhile, felt like she might burst apart. Her need for Grace overwhelmed her. The fear of the future and pain of the past all faded from her mind as she deepened the kiss and pressed her body against Grace’s. All that mattered was this moment and their choice to be together.

Grace leaned back against the countertop and moved her arm around Dani’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer. When Grace eventually paused the kiss to steady her breathing, Dani immediately moved her lips to Grace’s neck, kissing first below her jaw and then down along one of the scars, the same scar Grace had absent-mindlessly traced with her finger while talking with Sarah.

When Dani reached Grace’s collar bone, Grace dropped her head and indulged in the scent of Dani’s hair.

Dani continued to paint light kisses along on Grace’s chest, and Grace quieted her mind and followed Dani's lead. Despite all the mental clarity her augments provided, something about being intimate with Dani made Grace’s mind feel blissfully empty. She gently rested her hands on Dani’s shoulders and pulled back to read her facial expression. Any of Grace’s remaining doubts vanished when she saw her own desires reflected in Dani’s eyes warm brown eyes.

Dani rested her hands on both sides of Grace’s face, just as she had at the tacky motel room two days ago. Grace instantly recognized the gesture, which had been permanently imprinted on her mind. Then Dani flashed her alluring smile.

“You're not gonna make me ask again, are you?”

Grace quickly dipped her head to kiss Dani, with more intensity this time, relishing in Dani's lightheartedly flirtation that she'd never seen before. Their mouths naturally fell into a steady and unhurried rhythm while their hands began to roam over each other’s bodies.

Without breaking the kiss, Dani maneuvered Grace’s body away from the counter and toward the bedroom. When Grace felt the bed brush the back of her legs, she sat on the edge, watching Dani intently. A knowing smile split across her face when Dani undid her hair and let her damp hair fall around her shoulders.

Dani stripped off her camisole and pants and slowly stepped forward to Grace wearing only her panties. Grace unabashedly took in the sight of Dani’s nakedness. Her body was slender and toned, but maintained a natural softness in the swell of her breasts and hips. The sight was both familiar and new.

“You are perfection, Daniella Ramos.”

Dani straddled Grace and returned her lips to Grace’s. Their kisses had lost all tentativeness, as both women eagerly sought solace in each other.

Dani draped her arms around Grace’s shoulders, in part to anchor herself, but also to increase the contact between them. She wanted to feel Grace with her whole body. Sensing Dani’s precarious position, Grace ran her hands down to Dani’s back and held her backside firmly. Her fingers fanned out along Dani’s ass cheeks, eliciting a low moan from the woman perched on top of her. The strong but gentle restraint of Grace’s arms only heightened Dani’s desire. Breaking from the kiss she brushed her cheek against Grace’s and whispered into her ear.

“Make love to me, Grace.”

A sharp intake of breath from Grace greeted Dani’s ears and she could sense new energy surge through Grace’s body.

In a flash, Grace rolled and positioned Dani delicately underneath her. Momentarily ignoring the discomfort of her ribs creaking unnaturally, Grace knelt over the younger woman, with one knee on either side of her body. Dani ran her hands up Grace’s well muscled but heavily scared stomach and felt her breath hitch as her palms ran across her bra. She tucked her fingers under the band of the sports bra and gently dragged it up. Grace winced as she raised her arms to disentangle herself from the bra.

“Maybe we should wait until—” Dani’s suggestion was cut off by an insistent kiss "—or not.” Dani laughed and felt Grace's broad smile against her lips as they tried to regain the rhythm of their earlier kisses. But the humor of the moment faded as Dani felt Grace’s bare chest brush against her own. The sensation drew both women deeper into a haze of arousal and made the rest of the world melt away.

A moment later, Dani gently pushed Grace away and appreciated her body yet again as Grace sat back atop her thighs. Dani hardly noticed the scars across her chest. Instead, her eyes were drawn to the delicate curve of Grace's breasts and her dusky pink nipples. The desire blazing behind Grace’s eyes was almost too much to bear. They appeared a deeper almost sapphire shade of blue.

Dani slid her hands up Grace’s legs, frustrated that she was still wearing pants. After running her hands across Grace’s backside, slowly moved them around to the front. She unbuttoned the clasp of her jeans and slid her hand inside, eager to feel Grace.

Grace closed her eyes, entirely content to let Dani continue to explore her body as she caressed Dani’s chest, feeling her nipples harden under her soft touches. But Dani wasn’t as patient. She coaxed Grace back down to kiss her once more.

“Pants off. _Ahora_,” Dani demanded between kisses.

Grace bit her lip as she reflected on Dani’s tendency to take charge in bed. She’d always thought it was an extension of her role as Commander, but this moment she recognized echoes of that dynamic playing out in new ways. Dani’s unabashed commands in bed felt more about her need to feel, to touch and be touched in the most human of ways.

And Grace happily obliged.

Grace stood to pull off her pants. Dani propped herself up on her elbows as Grace crawled back on the bed, careful not to bend over too quickly. She lightly trailed her fingers along the silky skin on the inside of Dani’s thighs, eagerly anticipating what else she’d soon be touching. Grace locked eyes with Dani as she softly kissed her stomach, then lower and lower until she felt Dani’s damp panties against her lips. As she inhaled Dani’s delicious scent, she heard an uncontrollable moan escape her own lips.

Dani had never before been so wet and felt her hips rise up reflexively to meet Grace’s mouth, silently cursing the thin fabric keeping her lips from her skin.

“Grace…,” Dani began, tempted to again dictate the next step, but her comment was cut short when Grace caressed her breast and gently toyed her already-hard nipple while continuing to tease her with her mouth. Dani’s eyes fluttered shut and she dropped back on to the bed, relinquishing her body to Grace’s whims.

A moment later, when Grace could feel the tension building up in Dani’s body, she kissed her way back up Dani’s body and laid alongside her. When she gently took Dani’s nipple in her mouth, a deep moan escaped Dani’s lips. She felt Dani’s hands in her hair again, holding her in place.

Grace knew exactly what Dani liked. She swirled her tongue around one nipple as she continued to caress the other. Dani’s initial gasps slowly turned into deep, contented sighs. Grace moved so that her thigh was between Dani’s legs. Dani again cursed their remaining clothing, but was quickly lost in the overwhelming sensation of Grace's body intertwined with hers. She pulled Grace in for another searing kiss.

Grace’s fingers left Dani’s chest and swiftly found their way between her legs. Dani haphazardly reached down to pull down her own underwear, craving the feeling of Grace—all of Grace—against her skin. She yanked on Grace’s underwear too, lost in a fog of needy lust. Soon the last items joined the rest of their clothing on the floor.

When Grace rested her body on top of Dani this time, both women revelled in the sensation. After several long and loud breaths, Grace pulled back and gazed at Dani, who brushed the hair from Grace’s eyes. 

They kissed again, their lips communicating everything they couldn’t yet say. As their bodies moved together, the kiss was disrupted by their muted gasps. Grace moved her hand back down to the apex of Dani’s thighs. The slow strokes elicited short, sharp sighs from Dani and made her stomach muscles tense.

Dani started to feel waves of tingling heat radiate out from where Grace touched her. She wanted more. Needed more. She grabbed Grace’s hand and guided her fingers deep inside her. Dani’s head fell back as gasped in response. Grace kissed her neck, burying her face in the familiar scent of her hair and sweat.

Desperate to feel Grace, Dani slid her hand between their bodies and found the warmest, softest part of her lover’s body.

The initial sensation of Dani inside her sent a shockwave out throughout Grace’s body. To her credit, she didn’t lose her rhythm in pleasuring Dani, but all it took was a few more thrusts before they both lost control.

Arching up, Dani felt herself come first, an almost painful surge of sensation emanating from her core and causing her whole body to tremble. Grace soon followed, both women’s orgasms intensified by the sounds of their lover coming undone.


	18. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with Grace and Dani.

Dani slowly blinked her eyes and yawned. She was exhausted from lack of sleep, but couldn’t keep the satisfied smile off her face. She stretched and rolled over, expecting to find Grace in bed beside her. But she was alone. 

Although Dani urged herself not to panic, she felt nervous as she pulled on her clothes and stepped out of the room. She felt a wave of relief when she noticed Grace’s distinctive silhouette out the front window. Her lanky frame stood out against a backdrop of lily white fresh snow. 

Wrapping herself in the thick black blanket that still smelled of last night’s campfire, Dani joined Grace on the front porch. 

Large snowflakes fell slowly, swirling in a light breeze before resting on tree limbs, rocks, or the forest floor. 

”Wow! I’ve never seen snow before,” Dani said quietly as she stepped next to Grace who wore only a t-shirt and jeans despite the cold. Even though she appeared woefully under-dressed, Dani could feel substantial heat radiating off Grace’s body. _ It’s probably the augments, _ Dani thought. Though she was now intimately familiar with Grace’s body, there was still so much Dani didn’t know about what Grace had undergone and what she was capable of. 

Pushing that thought from her mind, Dani smiled broadly as she looked out at the snow again. She leaned across the porch railing and tried to catch a few flakes in her hand.

“It’s so beautiful!” 

“It looks like ash."

Dani stopped immediately. Such comments from Grace were nothing new, but the coldness in her voice and the distant look in her eye told Dani that the picturesque scenery before them had triggered a painful memory for Grace. 

“I came out here half expecting it to smell like the ash that rained down when Seattle got bombed a few days after Day Zero.”

“What did it smell like?” 

“Smokey like soot and acrid like diesel fuel.”

“That sounds awful.”

”It got worse when the ash stopped falling. The sweet smell of decay was everywhere. I secretly wished for the ash to fall again just to clear the odor of death from the air.”

Dani reached for Grace’s hand and interlaced their fingers. She didn’t know what to say. Grace gave her few glimpses into the future, but when she did, the statements tended to be uncompromisingly forthright and devastatingly grim.

Grace finally looked over at Dani. She forced a soft smile and dropped her gaze. “It’s pretty fucked up to see something so beautiful and immediately of death. Sorry I ruined your first time seeing snow.”

“Grace, You didn’t ruin anything. But...” Dani shivered theatrically, “for those of us who aren’t augmented super soldiers from the future, it’s really cold. Can we go inside?”

Grace chuckled and nodded. It was the first time Dani had heard her genuinely laugh. _ Another special first _, she thought. 

Once they were back inside, Grace locked the front door and followed Dani to the couch. She studied Dani as she settled in to watch the snow storm. The sight of Dani doing something so normal as sitting on a plush couch flanked by an unnecessary number of decorative throw pillows was surreal to Grace. Even though she knew Dani so well in the future, Grace has never known her like this. 

“It was nice to see you and Sarah getting along last night,” Dani said as Grace sat down next to her on the couch. 

“Ugh...Getting along might be a stretch. We have a tentative understanding. I still think she's too reckless.”

“What did you two really talk about last night?”

“Besides you?”

“Besides me.”

Grace sighed deeply. “We compared our battle scars, both literal and metaphorical. She asked about the augmentation process. She also tried to psychoanalyze me, which was obnoxious, but I subsequently learned more about her as a result. She talked a lot about the soldier who was sent back to protect her...”

_ Soldier? Another time traveling soldier? _ Sarah hadn’t mentioned that before. _ What else is she not telling me? _Dani wondered as she continued to listened to Grace’s synopsis. 

“...and she finally told me about John.”

“She doesn’t talk about him often.”

“Understandably.”

“So, do you understand the ‘for John’ tattoo now? Why I tattooed his name on you before your time jump?”

Grace noticed Dani refer to herself as the one in the future and filed that observation away for a future conversation. 

“No,” Grace sighed. “You said he was no one of significance and that gave you hope. To Hell if knew what that meant. I assumed it was something about the past. But now I think it was about changing the future enough that you might not need to take on the mantle as the commander of the Resistance.”

“That would be nice.”

“It would.” Grace paused and chastely kissed the top of Dani’s head, “You also told me it was a reminder of what we were fighting for.”

“For..._ John _?”

“I honestly don’t know. You were pretty enigmatic at that moment. More so than usual.”

“Well the phrase ‘For John’ came up a lot during the few days when we ran from the Rev-9 before we finally destroyed him. It’s certainly seared into my mind, but I don’t know why it would need to be tattooed on you.” 

“Wait, she didn’t...I mean I didn’t have the John tattoo last time?”

“No. You had coordinates—different ones—but that's it. Maybe I was trying to send a signal to myself? To show that something had changed?”

“That’s possible. But the different coordinates show that just as clearly, right?” Grace pursed her lips in thought. “If Kyle were here, he’d be able to figure out this puzzle.“

“Who’s Kyle?”

Grace smiled sadly. “A friend. He works—worked?—in the tactical tech lab. He was supposedly the assistant to our lab chief when I first joined, but he did all the hard work of cracking Legion code. Everyone else focused on trying to figure out the mechanical design features of the different units in order to get a sense of the code architecture and the underlying requirements that initiated the design process. They assumed the machines had continued to use a linear design process like most other AIs. Kyle was the first to figure out Legion had switched to an iterative and incremental design process. It was more agile, more human-like thinking than anyone thought legion was capable of.”

“You know I only understand about half of what you say when you talk about future tech like that, right?”

“Sorry.”

They sat in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes before Dani spoke up again. 

“Do you think it’s possible?”

“What?”

“To change the future.”

“I don’t know. I hope so, but a lot of this seems like fate.”

“Well fuck fate.”

Grace smiled and nodded approvingly. She had heard that phrase from her more times than she could count. Dani had used it as a rhetorical shorthand, a way to undercut the gravity of their situation, and their situation in the future was perpetually dire. 

After a beat Dani spoke again. “What do you think we’re gonna find at your coordinates?”

“Help, hopefully. Isn’t that what you found last time? The contact named Carl?”

“Yes,” Dani dropped her eyes.

“Who is Carl anyway?”

“Ugh. That’s a long story for another day.”

“Oh?” Grace raised her eyebrows playfully. “So you have a busy day planned, do you?”

Dani crawled on top of Grace, smiling like a lovesick teenager. “Yes. Yes I do.“

~*~


	19. Information Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after Grace's seizure, Dani calls a meeting with her senior advisors.

**2041 **

It was rare for Dani to call a meeting with her most trusted advisors. To enable everyone to work efficiently, she typically met with each division head individually, then had them communicate with liaisons for the Lt. Commanders of each region. 

The few times the Commander had gathered senior leadership together, it always indicated a major development, either good or bad.

This one was no different.

In one of the larger and better lit rooms of the underground base, the small group gathered around a makeshift conference table. Grace paced behind Dani, who spoke quietly to Dr. Soren as the others slowly filed into the room. 

In the weeks following her seizure, Grace had spent most of her time rehabbing. The information overload from the neural enhancements became less intense each day. With Kyle and Dr. Soren’s help, Grace had learned how to control the cacophony of sensory input. They hoped in a few more weeks, Grace would be able to toggle her sensory enhancements on an as-needed basis, either consciously or through instinct. 

But for now, she was still adapting to this new normal. Almost everything felt too loud. Her internal heads-up display would superfluously scan every person she encountered and obscure her natural field of vision. Taste, smell, touch everything had changed. The mental energy she spent trying to control her enhancements and channel the overwhelming sensory input left her exhausted by the end of a typical day working around the base.

Grace watched her good friend Kyle Reese dart into the room, pretending to not be the last one to arrive. He slid into an empty chair next to Darrow Verdant, the strikingly young head of the Supply Logistics Division. Across the table, he nodded respectfully to General Lex Ashdown, Dani’s lead military strategist.

After a perfunctory greeting to Darrow, Kyle looked at Grace and winked. Seven years her elder, Kyle had been a mentor to Grace since she entered basic training for the Resistance. Neither of them had particularly good social skills, but they understood each other, and the two loners became fast friends.

Over the years, their work rarely overlapped, but each made an effort to see the other. Grace visiting Kyle during his self-imposed hermitage in the Reverse Engineering Lab, and Kyle finding excuses to deliver tech to Grace’s unit. 

Now they were both about to take their places at the most important table in the fight for humanity’s survival. 

Kyle had only recently been brought into senior leadership. In the weeks following Grace’s augmentation, he was promoted to Head of the Tech Division. Initially reluctant to leave his beloved lab, Kyle had gotten accustomed to his new role as of late. Though skeptical of the growing bureaucracy of the Resistance, Kyle proved to be a capable leader and was secretly one of Dani’s most ardent advocates.

Grace stood calmly behind Dani, trying to focus on her internal passive visual scans and threat assessments to each individual who entered the room as they chaotically flashed across her vision. Without breaking conversation with Dr. Soren, Dani reached up and casually touched Grace on the arm, silently directing her to join the others at the table. 

Grace sat and watched Dani. She was distracted by the way her jaw muscles moved when she spoke to Soren and the rounded tips of her fingers as she tapped them on the table. These were among the many parts that were now known to her in a new way, a secret way. Somehow focusing on these intimate details drowned out the chaos in her mind. 

Everyone in the room had grown accustomed to Grace’s near-constant presence by Dani’s side. After her seizure, she’d been reassigned from Special Ops to Tactical Command in hopes that less battlefield exposure would speed her neurological healing. Dani had also asked Ashdown to groom Grace to eventually step into a leadership role that would keep her out of the line of file. But Grace had little interest in division-level leadership. She wanted to fight. 

Much to Dani’s dismay, Grace would occasionally steal away, pull rank on some poor sergeant, and accompany a squad on their mission. 

Most Resistance officers assumed Grace was the Commander’s new bodyguard. In reality, it was Dani who was protecting Grace, keeping her safe and sane during this period of vulnerability as she acclimated to the neural enhancements.

After one last reassuring look to Grace, Dani warmly welcomed each person individually. Then, she began. 

“Here’s what we know. The Legion R&D center in the southwest quadrant has been locked down. Nothing’s coming out, but lots of supplies have been going in.”

“What type of supplies?” Darrow couldn’t contain his excitement that something as typically banal as supplies might be the focus of a Command-level meeting. 

Dani listed off the most notable supplies. “The usual metals like steel and titanium, but also various types of lithium-ion batteries and solar panels.”

“Ha,” Ashdown interjected, “Legion suddenly has an interest in renewable energy? Why go so low tech when they have thermal micro-reactors?”

“They don’t want them for the tech,” Darrow responded with uncharacteristic confidence. “They’re dismantling them to recapture minerals like cobalt and lithium. It’s easier to extract them from the millions of discarded phones, tablets, and laptops than mine them from the Congo and transport them up here.”

Dani smiled at the exchange. She had faced pushback when she promoted Darrow, especially from General Ashdown, but the survival of the Resistance required more than military might. Darrow’s brilliance with logistics and scavenger mindset had already helped resolve supply shortages across the board.

“That’s right,’ Dani continued. “But they also appear to be bringing in slag from the old tin mines in South America. We don’t know why. What do you think, Darrow?”

“To extract coltan, which can be used for heat absorption and storage of electrical charges. Again, it’s an outmoded approach, but it works. It’s something we started doing in the 20s before the war began. It’s just odd that they’re turning to these obsolete methods for collecting minerals.”

Dani nodded in agreement. “Yes, and that’s not the only oddity. The regular waves of attacks along the front have ceased and aerial surveillance also shows HKs and Revs have pulled back into defensive positions around this one facility. That reallocation of units is likely why we’re seeing less action along our own perimeter and those of the northwest as well.”

“And,” Dani added with a note of solemnity, “most disconcertingly, our outposts close to the facility are reporting new tactics.”

“What kinds of tactics?” General Ashdown leaned forward, happy to move beyond all this talk of metals, minerals, and supply chains. 

“Grace, care to explain what you learned while on mission yesterday?” Dani’s redirection caught Grace off guard. 

Grace nodded in affirmation, still very aware of the subtle undertone of disapproval in Dani’s voice. Their disagreement about Grace’s combat role had reached an impasse over the last few weeks. Dani hated when Grace would sneak away to join a combat mission. But Grace had felt the need to serve, to protect her fellow soldiers, and to see for herself what life was life for Resistance troops on the front lines. Yesterday’s mission had been especially informative because she was able to hear alarming information the field officers were reluctant to share in their regular encrypted dispatches. 

"Outpost captains report being ambushed by small bands of Rev units that cause insignificant damage but provoke a response, such as calling up additional troops or sending in a supplemental firing squad. Then, they strike again and take prisoners.”

“Prisoners?” Ashdown repeated, disbelief visible on her face.

“Yes. Hundreds of them,” Grace replied. 

“They’ve never taken prisoners before."

“They do now.”

“Is it related to a new infiltrator Rev?”

“No.” 

“A new weapon?”

“Not exactly,” Grace glanced at Dani before continuing her exchange with the General. “We believe they’re building a device that requires organic material to transfer tech—complex tech like a Rev.”

“_ Organic _ material?” Horrified, Darrow looked to Dr. Soren who simply closed her eyes and slowly nodded in confirmation of his worst suspicions. 

Dani let the gravity of this realization settle in before she spoke again. Legion’s initial attack had cut humanity off from key resources, such as electricity and global food networks. In the months after Day Zero, Legion infiltrated the human-made guerrilla information networks and engaged in psychological warfare by sowing doubt and provoking infighting among survivors. 

All these tactics indicated that Legion had perceived itself to be at a marked disadvantage and had, consequently, adopted a strategy of attrition to counteract humanity's advantages in terms of sheer numbers and access to a cohesive military infrastructure. Legion was playing the long game, hoping to wear down humanity over decades until their will to fight collapsed. 

Capturing humans as a means of harvesting organic material was a disturbing new development, to say the least. Such a tactic, however, signaled to Dani a new end-game to this endless war, one she had tried to prevent for more than twenty years.

Dani cleared her throat and again addressed the room. 

“What we’d like to do is create a team and—"

“—to where?” Kyle interrupted, his dark green eyes settling on Dani’s in a steely stare. 

“What?” Dani’s question was mostly a reflex to being interrupted (she wasn’t used to being talked over). Grace had warned her that Kyle was eccentric, but didn’t mention his obsessive tendencies when presented with a mystery to be solved.

“You said we think they’re using this _organic_ _material_ to transfer tech, but you didn’t say to where.”

Dani looked to Grace, trying to decide how much information to share. 

“Given that look right there,” Kyle gestured between the two women, “I’m asking the right question in the wrong way. We know the _ how _ and _ what_. So, let me try again: to whom? No. There’s never been more than two dogs in this fight," Kyle twirled his pen, deep in thought, "...that leaves.... _ when_. To _ when _ are they sending this tech?”

Grace felt her own jaw go slack along with most everyone else’s at the table as she and the others followed along with Kyle’s line of reasoning. She knew Kyle was a genius, but she didn't expect this from him. Good with tech; bad with people. That was Kyle Reese in a nutshell. Yet, today he was displaying both his brilliance and his ability to read people. He was commanding the room in a dramatic fashion, not in a way that upstaged Dani but that cut through the pretense. 

Dani immediately realized how he could galvanize a team of chronically under-supplied techs to make the next seemingly-impossible breakthrough in less-than-ideal laboratory conditions. He was a natural born leader. He was an invaluable asset, and she was glad he was at the table, even if his demeanor did irk her.

After several long seconds, Dani responded. 

“You’re right, Col. Reese. Dr. Soren, do you mind explaining?”

”We hypothesize that Legion is using organic material as some of conduit or...for lack of a better word...lubricant...to manipulate space time and send something inorganic back in time.”

“W-wait, really? Time travel?” Ashdown stammered. "Why would Legion want that? Unless...” 

“—unless they calculated that our victory is inevitable and that they need to change the rules to have a chance at surviving,” Kyle finished the General's line of reasoning, devoid of the sense of decorum that seemed to muzzle others at the table. “So, what's their end game?”

“Kill me,” Dani replied flatly. 

Dani felt Grace immediately go tense and gently rested a hand in her knee under the table. Grace’s protective instincts were in a heightened state, and her reaction to any talk about Dani’s safety was strong. Strong and sometimes unpredictable.

Disparate to break the awkward silence, Darrow finally spoke. “C-Commander, I don’t mean to be rude, b-but they’ve been trying to kill you for the last fifteen years.”

Dani smirked, raised her eyebrows, and nodded in affirmation of his observation.

“Well, that is true. And actually it’s more like 20 years,” Dani took another deep breath, ready to share what she had held back from even her most trusted comrades.

“In 2020, I was ambushed at work by a Rev-9. I wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for a Resistance soldier sent back to protect me. The mission was successful, obviously. I’m still alive. And yet—”

“—who saved you?” Kyle asked, again not shy to cut to the heart of the matter. 

Dani’s stomach lurched as decades-old grief hit her again. She couldn’t will herself to respond to his query, but did pull her hand away from Grace. “That’s....that’s not relevant information right now, Reece.”

Kyle spoke again, “So, what then? We just figure out how to break into the most advanced production facility ever made, hijack time tech created by an misanthropic artificial intelligence, and send one of our own back to the exact date you remember? All that? Just to wind up back here 20 years later?”

“W-Well when you put it like that...” Darrow mumbled, his voice reflecting the well-founded doubt felt by most everyone in the room.

Grace glared at Kyle. He usually sat quietly in these types of briefings, feigning attention until he got the chance to get back to what he thought of as real work in one of tech workshops. He was never good with people, but his behavior today indicated he had a lot more to learn about working with Command-level leadership. And, more importantly, with the Commander.

“Yes and no,” Dani replied. “Yes, I AM asking you to break into the most advanced production facility ever and take control of the time disruption tech. But we cannot merely repeat the actions of the past. We need to do something different.”

“Like what?”

“That, _mis amigos_, is why you are here.” 

~*~


	20. Midnight Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Dani have an unexpected visitor at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of new posts. Between the pandemic and some health issues, I had a shitty couple months. Your comments and kind words of encouragement really helped me through the rough days. Let’s finish this story together, shall we?

_2020_

The sound of the proximity alarm woke Dani. Before she even finished opening her eyes, Grace was already in the hallway checking the security displays 

cleverly tucked away in the hall closet. For a second Dani wasn’t sure where she was, but then she remembered the isolated and well secured cabin in the snowy Sierra Nevada mountains that had been her and Grace’s safe haven for the last day and half. 

“What’s happening?” Dani asked as she pulled on clothes and stepped beside Grace. 

“Not sure. Vehicle approaching. We need to move.” Grace returned to their room, quickly dressed, and started tossing essential supplies into a bag. 

Dani felt her stomach lurch with the return of the all-too familiar anxiety and dread. Worse yet, she sensed Grace retreating emotionally. Her voice and posture changed. Gone was the relaxed rhythm of her movements. The words of affection she’d whispered a few hours ago as they made love were unceremoniously replaced by hurried orders. 

“But what if it’s Sarah?” Dani asked. 

“But what if it’s not?”

“No! No, do not start that again. You know it’s most likely Sarah. A Rev would be smart enough to hijack the security system or bypass the sensors.” Dani crossed her arms and targeted Grace with a glare that dared her to tell her she was wrong.”

Grace thought for a second, realizing Dani’s logic was sound but not wanting to admit it. Perhaps her reflex to run was u necessary. Perhaps she had been too eager to get back to her mission.

She returned to watching the monochrome displays. 

“If it is Sarah, then she’s early. Very early. She said three days. It’s been one...something’s wrong.” 

“Sometimes things don’t go according to plan,” Dani offered. “Especially for Sarah Connor.”

Dani watched the blip on the long range sensor display disappear. At the same time, the motion activated cameras picked up a dark colored SUV haphazardly driving up the unmarked dirt road that led to the cabin. The car swerved erratically in the snow and clipped the trunk of a pine tree, leaving the passenger side mirror dangling by a thread. 

“You’re right. It’s her.” Grace finally conceded while moving into the front room to unlock the front door. She would have sensed a Rev this close. Plus only Sarah would drive that conspicuously. 

On the front porch, Dani and Grace shielded their eyes from the bright headlights as the car approached.

When Sarah slammed the car into park and opened the car door, Dani felt a wave of relief. However the relief was replaced by shock when Sarah removed the scarf covering her face. Blood was smeared across the bottom half of Sarah’s face. 

“What the hell happened?!” Grace scoldingly explained. 

“Oh this? This is evidence of my extremely shitty day,” Sarah flashed a sarcastic and bloody smile.

“Did you at least get the supplies?” Grace asked as she jogged down the front steps of the cabin and ventured out into the predawn darkness. 

“Most of it.” Sarah bit back. Grace walked passed her without another word. ”Also, I’m fine by the way. Thanks for asking, buddy.” 

Dani helped Sarah to the kitchen while Grace took inventory of the supplies strewn about in the car. Sarah threw her blood soaked scarf into the kitchen sink before spitting out a mouthful of blood and mucus. With the improved lighting, Dani could see Sarah’s broken nose; it was unnaturally askew and very swollen. She also had the beginnings of two black eyes. 

“What happened?” Dani asked as she grabbed a clean dish towel to offer to Sarah. 

“I was negotiating with a new supplier who operates in this area. He checked with my supplier in the southwest as a reference. Turns out I owed her money. Lots of it.” Sarah paused to let more blood and snot drain from her mouth. “Shit escalated, so I tossed a flash bang, grabbed what I needed, and ran. One of her goons caught me in the face with his fucking elbow. He deserved the broken knee cap I gave him in return.” 

“Wait, I thought most of your contacts were through the military or the government?”

“They are. Who do you think stiffed my previous supplier? It sure as shit wasn’t my check that bounced.” Sarah spit once more before begrudgingly accepting the clean towel to apply more pressure. She turned around to face Dani. 

“Until you two came onto the scene, I was the only one on the front line of an inevitable war. I would funnel certain sensitive resources where they need to go. I maintained a network of concerned individuals who can help take down threats as they arise. And, as needed, I would acquire prototype items that Congress can’t list in the annual budget. But apparently, that section of my unwritten contract with the government has been voided. And Steffi got stuffed as a result. 

After another few minutes of cursing and spitting, Sarah tossed the towel into the sink and started to pour herself a drink. 

Dani dampened another towel and began cleaning the blood off Sarah’s face in between her gulps. 

“Arg,” Sarah growled, “just leave it. Blood’s a good way to chase the whiskey.” 

Dani ignored her and kept wiping off the scarlet stains from Sarah’s face. She was especially delicate around the older woman’s visibly crooked nose. 

She heard Grace start the car and pull it around the back of the cabin where it would be out of sight. 

“Listen, Sarah, you should know—“

“—about you and blondie? Nothing there I don’t already know, sweetheart.”

“Well I just thought I should say something because we—“

“Yeah, I heard it. Hell, I heard all of it.”

“What? You heard about it? From who?” 

Uncomfortable memories of being the subject of gossip in high school flooded Dani’s mind. She knew the memory was childish, but the feeling of being pitted again still stung. 

Sarah sighed and shook her head with a guffaw. The action would have been offensive if Dani didn’t know Sarah so well. She recognized the subtle layer of affection beneath her mocking tone. 

“I said, I heard _ it _. Not about it.” 

Sarah waited for Dani’s confusion to clear. When it didn’t she continued.

“Thin walls. Enthusiastic participants—”

“—Oh, no no no—“

“—yes, yes, yes. I heard it.” 

Dani had no idea where to go from here, but luckily Sarah’s general disposition doesn’t predispose her to sit through an awkward silence. She quickly filled the void. 

“Dani, what do you want? Congratulations? Well congratu-fucking-lations. I’m happy for you. I hope you ladies got it out of your system because we’ve got work to do. Now’s not the time to let your bionic body guard get distracted.”

The back door clicked shut as Grace returned. She carried two large packs with one hand and used the other to toss the car keys back to Sarah. 

“Well, speak of the devil,” Sarah examined Grace as she effortlessly lifted the bags onto the dining table. “You look better. How are those extra crunchy baby back ribs?”

“Healed.” Grace said curtly as she joined them in the kitchen.

“Healed? But how—ow!” Sarah shooed Dani’s hands away from her face.”how’d you heal so fast? Did you cheat and use that emergency nanotech trick?”

“No.” Grace said coolly as she stepped forward and placed her hands on Sarah’s face. 

“Not you too.” Sarah rolled her eyes as Grace gently pressed down with her thumbs to feel the area around her nose. She was unaccustomed to having anyone help her.

“An accelerated healing rate is just a side effect,” Grace continued, ignoring Sarah’s mild protest. 

“Side effect of what?” Sarah asked incredulously. 

“Enthusiastically participating.”

_ Snap! _Without warning, Grace deftly popped the bones and cartilage back into place while Sarah screamed a combination of curse word Dani never heard before. 

The faintest hint of a smile played at the corner of Grace’s mouth as she turned and left the kitchen. 


	21. Unsafe Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani, Grace, and Sarah arrive at the location dictated by the coordinates on Grace’s tattoo.
> 
> [revised 6/23 for typos and some continuity issues]

* * *

_ What the hell? _ Dani thought. 

The warehouse that stood before them was utterly nondescript with metal siding and a gently curved roof. The words “Snow Control” were scrawled across its long edge in large cursive lettering. It was an oddly ornate choice for what appeared to be workaday building. Perhaps the choice made more sense prior to what must have been decades of dereliction.

“Let’s go,” Sarah said as she cocked her shotgun and walked towards the building. Grace followed close behind. 

Dani grabbed her rifle and awkwardly slung it over her shoulder. The new sling system the Grace installed on the scout rifle supposedly provided additional shooting support to improve Dani’s accuracy. Somehow the tactical straps felt like training wheels to her.

As they approached the only visible door, Dani expected some kind of high-end security system like what they encountered at the cabin. But the thick metal door was barren and unmarked. Sarah tried the handle only to find that it was locked. She glanced at Grace who stepped forward and grabbed the handle. 

Dani watched Grace look over her shoulder at Sarah, exchanging a look that somehow psychically communicated a tactic for entering the warehouse. Sarah nodded and tightened her grip on the shotgun. She positioned herself with her back against the building, adjacent to the door, and yanked Dani against the wall beside her.

_ When the hell did these two get so in-sync, _Dani wondered as she fumbled to get her rifle off her shoulder and into her hands. Perhaps it was their heart-to-heart by the fire a few nights ago. Though that seemingly tender moment seemed to be erased when Gracie rebroke Sarah’s nose. Sarah was still ornery about that. 

Dani heard Grace draw the handgun from her leg holster. She leaned forward to watch Grace force the door open, but Sarah quickly shoved her back against the wall.

Dani groaned in frustration. She hated feeling like a fragile damsel in distress. Admittedly, she’d recently discovered exciting fringe benefits of being rescued and protected by a knight in shining armor, or in her case an augmented super soldier from the future. 

Nevertheless, Sarah and Grace silently communicating like commandos didn’t help her like the capable commander she is seemingly destined to be. 

With a quick twist of her wrist, Grace snapped the handle down, destroying the locking mechanism. She quickly raised her gun and entered the building.

Grace immediately stepped to the right. Sarah followed and slid stealthily to the left. Both women scanned the warehouse, smoothly sweeping their weapons across the room with deadly precision. 

“Clear,” Grace called, still vigilant of any unseen threats. 

“Clear,” Sarah grumbled, her normal overconfident swagger relaxing back into her body as she casually rested the shotgun on her shoulder like a baseball player mindlessly swinging a bat while strolling from the on deck cuddle to the batter’s box. .“And, she said even louder, “this was a giant fucking dead end. You sure those coordinates are right, blondie?”

“Of course they are.”

“You don’t know that.”

“The Commander wouldn’t have given them to me if they weren’t accurate. There’s no room for error; she always said that.”

“Well, I don’t see how an empty warehouse is gonna help us. We just wasted a day driving up here.”

Sarah cursed and walked out of the building as Dani walked in. From the bickering of her comrades, she had deduced that the coast was clear. She slid her rifle on her back, relieved to not have to use it. Her arms were still sore from the morning’s target practice. She walked over to Grace. 

“I don’t understand. We must be missing something.” Grace said quietly. Her lips were drawn into a line as she concentrated. 

“Maybe we’re too early? Or too late?” Dani said, resting a hand on Grace’s lower back reassuringly. 

Instead of learning into her touch, Grace walked away. She returned her pistol to its holster and scanned the room again. Her tactical sensors picked up nothing. No doors. No supplies. No threats. No clues. Just empty space.

Grace walked even farther into the building, aware of Dani following close behind her. Then she paused and closed her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Dani asked. 

“Listening.”

“For what?”

“Shh.” 

“Right.” Dani said feeling dismissed. She suddenly had empathy for folks who had to work with alongside their significant others. 

Grace redirected her neural nanotech to heighten her hearing far beyond the normal human range, and even beyond Grace’s typical range. She could clearly hear the blood pumping through Dani’s body. She also heard Sarah talking under her breath about Carl as she walked back to the car. But the rest of their surroundings were unnaturally quiet. No wildlife in the hilly and heavily wooded area surrounding the warehouse. No traffic on either of the back roads they’d taken even though they were only a short distance from the tourist district of Lake Tahoe’s North Shore. 

A few beats later, Grace amplified her hearing even more. When she finally spoke to Dani again, it was in an almost inaudible whisper. And even those volume was painfully loud to Grace’s in this heightened state. 

“There’s something beneath the floor,” she whispered while wincing. “It’s large and well-shielded.” 

Grace closed her eyes to focus her hearing to the warehouse structure and what lay beneath it.

“Hey ladies!” Sarah hollered as she reappeared in the doorway of the warehouse. “_ Vaminos _! We’ve got a long drive back,” she added. For good measure, she also pounded on the metal siding of the building. 

The pain from the aural overload sent Grace to her knees.

“Sarah—shut up!” Dani yelled back while protectively hovering over Grace. 

“Ah, c’mon! That’s nothing compared to the sounds from you two I had to endure the other night!” Sarah mocked while leaning against the heavy metal door defiantly. 

Dani rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Grace. 

“I hate her,” Grace silently mouthed. 

“I know,” Dani mouthed back and kissed her temple reassuringly. 

Grace focused once more and this time her visual sensors picked up a square section of the flooring that was ever-so-slightly discolored. She walked over to examine it, simultaneously recalibrating her auditory sensors in case Sarah decided to bellow more unhelpful comments from the doorway.

As Grace approached the outlying spot on the floor, the room began to subtly shake. She stopped dead in her tracks and reached back to connect with Dani, to know exactly where she was so she could put herself between Dani and any potential danger. She back-stepped them against the wall amid the shadows and drew her weapon. 

The discolored portion of the floor slowly rose up, revealing a well-light, but small glass elevator cab. With a final hydraulic hiss, the elevator’s ascent stopped and it’s door slid open. Two men deep in conversation casually exited the elevator and continued their animated debate as they walked toward the only exit from the building. The taller one wore a green down jacket and a matching headband. His rugged look further accentuated his several days worth of stubble. 

The shorter one was clean shaven and wore a too-tight turtleneck sweater that accentuated his muscular physique and helped him overcompensate first his diminutive stature. 

They both froze when they noticed the open building's door handing off kilter from its robust hinges.

Grace drew her gun and stepped out of the shadows. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, yet. We need some answers. Take us down there. Now.”

Both men instinctively held up their hands and looked at each other. 

“Oh shit, KJ. The boss is gonna be pissed.” The shorter one said.

“Shut up, AJ!” The taller one hissed.

“We’re dead. We’re totally dead. Either she’s gonna shoot us, or the boss will. I can’t die, I—”

“—Alan!” Using his friend’s full name for effect, “shut up and keep it together!“

“I'm gonna day this one more time,” Grace said while cocking her gun. “Take. Us. Down. Now.”

“We can do that,” KJ replied. 

“You can. And you will.” Dani spoke, trying a different tact. “Nobody has to get hurt.” She pushed the barrel of Grace’s gun down. 

“Look, lou don’t understand what’s down there. We can’t just let you in.”

The sound of Sarah’s shotgun firing into air reverberated throughout the building, startling everyone but Grace who merely sighed, well aware that Dani’s diplomatic approach was about to be irrevocably interrupted by the human wrecking ball that is Sarah Conner. 

“Fellas,” Sarah spoke calmly as she meandered over. “I’m a little less patient than my two lovely colleagues here. So, I’m gonna give it to you straight: you have ten seconds to take us down there or I’m gonna shoot you in the balls. One ball at a time.”

“No,” KJ replied resolutely, dropping his hands.

“Oh my god! We what are you doing, KJ!” Alan cried, holding his hands even higher to compensate.

“Protecting what’s important.”

“What’s important right now is us not getting _ killed _,” Alan’s voice barely squeaked out the final word as he pleaded with his friend. 

“You’re little buddy is right,” Sarah stepped forward so she was nearly toe-to-toe with Andy. “So what’ll it be?”

“The answer is still no.”

Sarah’s husky laugh filled the room. “You misunderstood. What’ll it be?” She cocked the shotgun and leveled the tip of the barrel to KJ's crotch. “Left? Or right?”

After several tense seconds, Grace grunted impatiently and hit KJ over the back of the head with the butt of her pistol. As KJ slumped to the floor she turned and spoke to Alan. 

“Ready to help?” 

“Yes, ma’am! MA'ams? Is there a plural for ma’am? You know what? Doesn’t matter. Follow me.”

~*~

The elevator ride took nearly three minutes and involved everyone standing closer than they’d like. Grace had ushered Dani into one rear corner while she dragged KJ’s unconscious body into the elevator. She then took up a protective stance in front of her while Sarah shoved Alan into the elevator. He waved an access card in front of a sensor. The door slid closed with a muffled hiss followed by a inoffensive digital chime. 

Sarah kept her back to the elevator door in order to watch Alan and also see if KJ was still breathing. Grace have him a helluva knock on the head. She had to admit that she was impressed with his loyalty to whomever or whatever lay below the warehouse. But even loyal soldiers sometimes lose. She knew that all too well.

At one point during the descent, the elevator lurched and caused Alan to bump into Sarah, his face brushing her well-armored chest. He embarked on a rambling and effusive apology. 

“KJ. Stop talking.” Sarah said flatly to the repentant man appeared poised to continue apologizing. 

“Actually, I’m Alan. He’s KJ.” He pointed quickly between them. “But he sometimes calls me AJ, which feels cool. See, my middle name is Jaxon—spelled with an X, I don’t know why—so it’s AJ and KJ. KJ and AJ. Best buds. We get mixed up all the time, which is really funny because we don’t really look alike, and we work in different divisions, but we carpool, so we’re always together and people just kind of guess who’s who sometimes....”

Amid his rambling, Alan finally caught the cold and silent stare from Sarah. She arched her eyebrows in response.

“I’ll stop.”

“That's an excellent decision.” The condescension in Sarah’s voice was tinged with a thinly veiled threat of additional violence. She smiled an unfriendly smile. 

Alan did stop. Immediately. For good measure, he also went back to holding his hands up in surrender. 

Dani hid her grin by burying her face against Grace’s back. She rested her hands on Grace’s hips as the elevator lurched again. Grace’s torso wasn’t clad in Kevlar, and Dani planted a feather light kiss in the middle of her back.

Grace moaned softly, but it was audible in the extremely tight quarters. Alan looked over at the tall woman mysteriously making noises. 

“Can we stay just focused please?” Grace coughed awkwardly, trying to get her head out of the bedroom and back into the situation at hand. 

Sarah chuffed. “We were focused, Blondie. What, exactly, were you doing?” 

Again Dani pressed her broad smile into the soft fabric of Grace’s black tactical t-shirt to keep from laughing. Mercifully, she kept her hands to herself this time. 

The elevator chimed again and Sarah locked eyes with Grace before turning to face the door. Once the door opened, Sarah stepped out. Grace shoved Alan forward with one hand and reached down with the other to drag KJ’s body into the hall. The small streak of blood left in their wake made Dani’s stomach drop. They were supposed to be fighting machines, not other humans. 

They proceeded down the hall behind Alan. 

They walked past several impressively equipped laboratory spaces. Each seemed well used but notably tidy. More importantly, they were empty. 

“They're all in the 7 o’clock series lecture. Down this hallway. Third door on the left.” Alan announced as he picked the pace.

A moment later they stood in front of double doors that were locked.

“Here we are. Everyone and anyone you need to talk to us on the other side of that door. I’m really nobody here—“

“—not shocking—“ Sarah interjected. 

“—so...? Are we cool?” Alan inquired.

“Yes, Alan, thank you,” Dani said sincerely. 

“Cool, cool, cool” Alan said nervously while stepping away. 

“Yeah,” Grace said. She began reaching over to slam Alan’s head into the wall. It was becoming her favorite method of knocking someone out. In 2040, only concrete and steel survived Day Zero. But in 2020, most interior walls were just hard enough to render someone unconscious without being fatal. 

“STOP!” KJ yelled, as he jogged down the hallway while holding a bloody hand against the back of his head. 

“Dude! You’re alive! That’s great, buddy!”

“Alan, we're going to have words later, so many words” KJ warned before peering around Grace to speak to Dani. “Look, I don’t know who the hell you all are, but you don’t know what you’re about to do. Some secrets aren’t safe.”

“She's safe with me, asshole,” Grace growled. 

"I'm sure she is -- it's just innocent strangers you pummel for no reason," KJ bit back while waving his bloodied hand in Grace’s face.

Before Grace reacted, Dani stepped in between them. KJ looked down at Dani, who he could tell was by far the most reasonable and least violent of the three interlopers. At held his stare but said nothing. Assuming, the situation spoke for itself. But she realized KJ wouldn’t back down.

"KJ,” Dani spoke in a measure tone, “open the door. We're already here. And you know we’re not leaving with out answers. I'm guessing you going to have some explaining to do to someone on the other side of that door.

“You have no idea,” KJ said as he swiped his access card to unlock the door. “Come with me if you want to learn the truth.”


	22. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After following the coordinates inked on Grace, our heroes enter a lab within the mysterious subterranean base in the Sierra Nevada mountain range with KJ and Alan as reluctant hosts.

With their weapons still drawn, Sarah, Dani, and Grace followed KJ into the room previously shielded by large double-doors.

From her years working on an assembly line, Dani could instantly sense this room was designed to produce...something. But what, she wasn't sure. The periphery of the room was segregated into different work zones, each marked with brightly colored striping on the high gloss epoxy floor that elicited squeaks from the soles of their shoes. Strange computer equipment at each station sat dormant while the workers were huddled in a small all-glass conference room in the center of the lab.

“Fuck,” Sarah muttered as she holstered her gun, crossed her arms, and leaned against the nearest table. Images of the crisp white walls of the Cyberdyne building she helped destroy flashed in her mind, but she tried to suppress the memory. This was a different place with different people, but old habits die hard and she couldn’t help but calculate the amount of explosives needed to turn this place into a sinkhole. 

Seeing no armed resistance and reading KJ's relaxed body language, Dani and Grace followed Sarah's lead by tucking away their weapons, though Grace remained tense as she used her optical scanner to ID the equipment in the room. None of it registered as Legion tech, but it also wasn't typical 2020 military tech either.

A cluster of a dozen workers in street clothes and white lab coats seemed oblivious to the fact that anyone else had entered the lab. The small crowd appeared captivated by the woman speaking to them. 

Although her back was turned to them, Dani studied the woman. She was slightly taller than Dani, with dark ebony skin, and jet black hair save for a few blue highlights in her fringe.

"Can you hear them?" Dani asked.

“No way,” KJ interrupted. “That room is made of triple paned, vacuume-sealed soundproof glass.”

Grace ignored his comment and calibrated her auditory array once again to listen in.

“What about potential enmeshments? Don’t those matter?” Someone asked.

“No," the speaker replied without hesitation, "no we care more about the harmonic interactions with unpredictable and non-trivial results. That’s where we can see the intervention’s effect.”

As the speaker offered an example to solidify the concept, she glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of the uninvited visitors. Dani had expected to see more shock on her face, but she casually turned back around and continued speaking.

“They’re talking about machine learning and AI. Advanced AI—really advanced—not just intelligent automation. Deep learning,” Grace reported.

KJ looked from Grace to Sarah with wide eyes and a slightly slacked jaw.

”Legion?” Dani asked.

”No. I don’t think so”

”What’s legion?” KJ demanded while turning to face Sarah, “And how is she hearing them? 

“Your ignorance is actually handy for once, hot shot,” Sarah replied turning her gaze towards him. Dani ignored Sarah’s snark, but did notice something shift in the tone of her voice. In the last few weeks, she’s grown to know when Sarah wasn’t being entirely truthful. She was hiding something...

”My ignorance? I know more about cutting edge AI than almost anyone on the planet.”

”Maybe you can help me fix my Roomba. Damn thing keeps getting stuck at the top of the stairs. That damn thing is needier than a —.” 

“shut up,” Grace barked, turning her full attention to the transparent room before them.

_ “Alright everyone. Here’s what I want you to take away from today’s talk: What if we as researchers didn’t talk about the topic that we study, but the reason that we study it and to whom we are responsible.” _The woman slowly paced across the small space and gestured purposefully with her hands as she spoke.

_ “For example, I don’t just study machine learning. I attend the ethical dimension of machine learning and I am responsible to every single person who could be affected by artificial intelligence gone awry. I have no room for error. And neither do you.” _She smiled.

“Is she giving them orders?” Sarah asked impatiently.

“Not orders. More like homework,” Dani spoke up. “Look, she’s obviously teaching them. My mother was a teacher. I know that body language anywhere.”

_ “Remember everyone: science without a duty of care is reckless and lawless. We are neither of these things. Alright, let’s get back to work.” _

As researchers filed out of the room and returned to their stations, the speaker approached Sarah with a marked sense of urgency.

“Oh man, KJ, I told you she’d be pissed!” Alan whispered, obvious panic in his voice.

”Shut up, Alan” KJ and Sarah said in unison. Sarah seemed surprised, but KJ appeared ruefully amused.

Dani sensed Grace lean closer, squaring her shoulders subtly and planting her feet to protect Dani if needed.

“Sarah fucking Connor,” the approaching woman said loudly, her voice echoing in the empty lobby of the lab.

“Hello Kia. It’s been a while,” Sarah said, nonchalantly, eliciting a shocked expression from Dani.

“Awhile? Ha, why yes it has been a while since you left me in the lurch in Santo Domingo."

Dani curiously noted the woman's near-native Dominican Spanish accent.

"That was...complicated," Sarah stated cryptically while making intermittent eye contact with Kia. The rest of body language was cocky as ever.

“Everything with you is complicated. Which is why I’m not so thrilled about you showing up. And yet...” The woman drew Sarah into a sudden embrace, hugging Sarah and rocking her side to side. Though she was several decades younger, Kia held Sarah like an overly affectionate aunt. 

Grace raised her eyebrows and looked back at Dani, who shrugged, equally confused. Even KJ and Alan were at a loss for words.

When the unrequited embrace ended, Dani spoke first.

“So you two know each other?” Dani asked.

“Yeah. I know Sarah. And I know Sarah works alone. So who, precisely, are you?”

Dani hesitated, suddenly uncertain how to answer that simple question about her identity. Everything she knew and loved—her family, her home, her life—had been stolen away from her in the last three weeks.

Grace's heart broke as she watched Dani frozen in hesitation. She know that the answer to that question would probably never be the same for Dani. How does one answer that question when you've been stripped of your past and face an unpleasant destiny? Who do you become when the fate of the world rests on your shoulders?

Sarah also recognized the sad, lost look on Dani's face and felt an all-to-familiar pain.

“Look, Kia. We need to talk," Sarah said, redirecting attention away from Dani.

“We always need to talk when your wrinkly ass shows up, Conner. You gonna introduce your new friends first, or just ask me for a favor and then fuck me over like last time?”

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. “This is Dani and the Lurch look-alike standing next to her is Grace.”

“Grace, huh." Kia narrowed her eyes and regarded Grace, "What’s the story with those scars?”

“That’s not your business—“

“—not my business?” Kia interrupted in a commanding voice. “Let me review: You barge in here, assault my staff, and then have the gall to tell me what is or is not my business? Baby girl, you made yourself my business when you decided to galavant around in my facility.”

Unsure how to respond, Grace started to step up to Kia, but Dani gently touched her arm and held her back with the slightest of efforts.

Sarah tried to diffuse the situation.

“Listen, Kia. It’s a long story. Also, let’s not bullshit; Grace here isn’t so good with people,” Sarah paused and turned to Grace in a dramatic fashion. “Would you like to recite that line you like about ripping out throats when you’re pissed off? I’ve only heard it twice.”

Grace glowered at Sarah and tensed her jaw but stayed otherwise still and silent.

“Well now that introductions are done, we need to talk, Kia.” Sarah nodded her head not-subtly toward KJ and Alan. “In private.”

“Conner, you somehow found me and my very well-hidden facility, so yeah, I concur. We damn well need to talk. Follow me,” Kia spun on her heels and began walking toward her office, "Bring your angry friend and her girlfriend.”

“She’s not my _ goddamn _girl...” Grace was flustered and defensive, but quickly realized by the look on Dani’s face that she’d veered into dangerous territory. She paused and cleared her throat. “I...I just mean you don’t know anything about Dani. So don’t talk about her like you do.”

Kia spun around and responded with an half-hearted “Uh-huh” as her eyes darted between Dani and Grace, reading the mismatched expressions on their faces.

“No no no. Go back." Dani interjected, much to Sarah’s obvious amusement. "I’m not your what?”

Kia smiled as she waited for the fallout.

Grace tried in vain to compose herself. “I didn’t mean...what I meant was...um...I mean—“

"—Keep talking, Stud. You’re doing great,” Sarah mocked.

Grace ignored her and focused her attention on Dani. “Don't we have other, more pressing matters to discuss? Can we talk about this later?" Grace said quietly to Dani. "Please?” she added through gritted teeth.

“Bet your ass we are gonna talk about it later.” Dani walked past Grace in the direction Kia was headed.

”Huh, ok ok. This is gonna be fun.” Kia spoke to no one in particular before turning to Sarah. “I like the little one. She’s got spunk. You always bring a little extra excitement, Connor.”

“Excitement?" KJ interjected hopefully before Sarah could reply. "So, you’re not mad?”

“Oh, no. I am mad as hell at you, honey. You and Alan are both back on night shifts for a month. Starting right after you go get that head wound cleaned and bandaged.” Kia turned back to Sarah and continued.

“Alright, Connor. You, Little Spunky, and the tall dark and handsome time oddity who may or may not be her girlfriend can all now follow me.”

“Wha--? Time oddity?!? I’m not a time—“ Grace sputtered.

Kia silenced Grace with nothing more than a look. She then continued walking toward her office with Dani, Sarah, and Grace in her wake.

“How do we know we can trust her?” Dani whispered to Sarah.

“You don’t, honey." Kia called over her shoulder. “That’s why it’s called faith.”

“What she said,” Sarah told Dani before sauntering into the office.  
  



End file.
